Next Door
by specialfrog
Summary: MD...NEW CHAPTER FINALLY UP! Its a long one to!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we are actually doing this!" squealed Izzie

"We won't be if you keep doing that" muttered Christina, giving Izzie the look her friends had titled 'the Christina Glare", but seeing her friends disappointed face she reluctantly gave in and said "go hug Meredith" to which Izzie obeyed, catching Meredith in a warm bare hug as she entered the house.

"Ok I said I would help, but I'm no superman" called Burke, who was trapped behind Meredith and Izzie on the porch "I can't transpire through you, so move or I'll drop this"

"Don't you dare" threatened George, seeing that the box was labeled 'Blood Candy', meaning they were Meredith's mums' surgery tapes.

Burke, Christina's boyfriend, was helping the foursome move into Meredith's mothers' house, which they had rented for their final year of college. The new roommates had become close friends throughout their previous five years at Medical School and from living in the same dorms. Christina was the top of the class student with a quick wit and harsh tongue; Izzie was the model-like blonde, relishing the freedom of moving into her first proper house, after living in trailer parks and dorm rooms all her life; Meredith was, well no-one quite knew how to define Meredith, not that she did either, but they knew she was their friend and George was George, one of the girls-as much as he tried not to be.

* * *

"I can't believe I caved" Meredith stated as the four roommates sat on the living room floor, sharing a pizza

"You were bound to eventually" chirped Izzie "George and I had a timetable for bugging you"

"I worked that out a week in" Meredith grimaced, remembering how Izzie and George had followed her around for what seemed like years bugging her to let them move into her mothers house.

"What I can't believe" started George "is that you were living in squished college dorms when you had this house like ten minutes away"

"There were tenants" Meredith argued

"They moved out six months ago!" exclaimed Izzie, leaning forward to get another slice "and don't give us the 'it took ages to talk mum into it crap' I talked to your mum, she said she was cool about it" mouth full of meat-lovers pizza.

Wanting to change the subject Meredith asked "Ok…so bedrooms have you guys decided yet?"

"Yes Finally!" Piped up George "Izzie is having the one upstairs with the walk-in-robe, because she has the most clothes; Christina is having the one downstairs…because she has Burke" he stuttered "and I am having the other upstairs one. We thought we could use the last one as a study-slash-spare room-if we can get another bed" he finished

"Fine by me" Meredith said "As long as I got the one with the bathroom I didn't care" she then got up and headed to the stairs "I'm going to bed" she stated simply "Un-packing can be done tomorrow" she yawned, tracing the unfamiliar path upstairs.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" mumbled Christina

"Unpacking" Izzie stated brightly

"It's 4am" Christina replied "Why do you need to pack at 4am?"

"I'm practicing" Izzie replied simply as she dusted of the kitchen table she had just moved

"What for?" Christina asked, growing impatient

"Our prac starts in ten days and I want to be ready to get up early"

"You're mad" Christina replied, heading to the window

"Not my fault you were up all-night with Burke" Izzie teased

Christina opened her mouth to reply but something, or should it be said- someone caught her eye "Wow, he's hot!" she exclaimed, forgetting their current conversation

"Who?" asked Izzie, jumping up from her seat on the floor and running to the window "Like big wow hot!" she gasped, peering at the stranger across the street, who suddenly looked right at them, they both scurried away from the window-forgetting there were no blinds yet, so the stranger could clearly see their reaction. "See I'm not the only one who gets up this early" Izzie stated as she dug around in another box, marked 'kitchen'.

"Well he is equally as weird as you" Christina replied, sitting next to Izzie and starting to empty another box, knowing she would never get back to sleep with Izzie unpacking right outside her door.

* * *

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Meredith questioned as she walked into the kitchen, it was now 6am and she was no longer able to pretend she couldn't hear the banging that was going on downstairs.

"The man across the street, Christina thinks he is an axe-murderer"

"Which man?" Meredith questioned, peering out the window

"Sorry you are about two hours too late, but man he was hot!"

"So why is he an axe-murderer then?" Meredith questioned, staring between her two dusty roommates sitting on the floor

"Because something has to be wrong with him, he's hot, has a nice car and drives an awesome car-plus he was up at some un-godly hour when only crazy people are awake" Christina reported, moving her gaze from Meredith to stare at Izzie.

* * *

A/N

So this has been rolling around in my head for a while-it took tonight sleeplessness for it to finally come out. If you hadn't already guessed its going to be totally AU and I'm planning on it being DM with a bit of CB. Should heat up a bit in future scenes so the rating may change-but I will warn you first.

Please review so I know whether to continue.

Ta


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So which one of you is Meredith Grey?" asked a short roundish woman

"I am Dr Bailey" answered Meredith as she made her way from the back of the group of students

"Please wait behind with me" Bailey instructed before turning to the rest of the group "The rest of you go up to level 5 and wait there, you will be collected by another intern who you will follow and help for the remainder of your time here at Seattle Grace, don't bother asking to swap-you won't be aloud to. Now move"

Meredith watched as the rest of the students headed towards the stairs "Are you my intern?" she asked Bailey when everyone else departed

"What! No" Bailey said shaking her head and walking down the hall "The chief wants to see you before you start" she continued

After following Dr Bailey through a network of halls Meredith was told to go on through to the chiefs' office. "Meredith" greeted the chief with open arms "How are you? Its great to see you" the man exclaimed, as Meredith walked into his open arms

"Good Dr Webber, how are you?" she replied

"I haven't seen you for years" he exclaimed, motioning for Meredith to sit as he took a seat behind his desk "How is your mother? What is she up to now?"

"She's well" Meredith lied "She is traveling at the moment, not sure when she will be back"

They continued speaking for a short while until a tall dark haired man burst into the room, "Dr Webber" he exclaimed, sounding out of breath "Mrs. Gallbridge from 401 is having another seizure, you said I should come get you" he puffed, only now seeing the other occupant in the room

The chief got up quickly and began moving towards the door "On my way", before he turned "Meredith you would have missed being assigned to an intern"

"I did Sir" she stated, still a little shocked from the other mans sudden entry

Turning to the dark haired man he said "Sheppard take her around for today…I'll sort something else out for tomorrow" he said as he ran out of the room "Make sure the OR is ready for us" he called over his shoulder

The dark haired doctor took one look at Meredith "This is where it starts to get fun" he said, his eyes lighting up at the thoughts running through his head "Now we run" he continued as he motioned for Meredith to follow

After getting to the OR the doctor practically forced another group of doctors out, even though they had just put their patient under anesthesia, "Chiefs orders" he simply stated, when an older looking doctor started to protest. As he started to scrub in alongside the chief, he told Meredith she could go up and watch the surgery from the gallery, saying he would come and get her when they were done.

------

"I don't feel sorry for you anymore" stated Christina as she sat down in the cafeteria "I hate you" glaring at Meredith

"Hey it's not my fault the woman started having seizures!" she exclaimed "and besides why do you feel sorry for me?"

"You have 'The Nazi' as your intern" stated Izzie

"Who is the Nazi?" she questioned

"Dr Bailey" Izzie continued "harshest intern in the program, so Bob says" catching Meredith's questioning look she continued "Bob is my intern, Dr. Phelps, he is really nice"

"Yeah because you're hot?" stated George, who was remaining quiet about hearing Bob being congratulated by his fellow interns for scoring the hot student

"Bailey isn't my intern" Meredith scoffed "She is only third year-out interns are all fourth years. I have…well I don't actually know his name" she continued with a puzzled face "there wasn't really time before the surgery" she teased, looking at Christina, who looked as if she were about to hurl her salad in Meredith's direction "Dr Bailey just asked me to stay behind because Webber wanted to see me" she stated simply

"Man it's the first day and she is already _in_ with the Chief" George said, sinking into his chair

"I've been _in with the Chief_ my whole life George…family friend" Meredith stated, she didn't like being reminded of her prestigious mother and her friends "don't tell anyone about it" she warned her friends "or my mother" she added

"Why who is your mother?" asked a voice behind her

"No one" she replied before turning around "Oh sorry Dr…."

"Shepard" the dark haired doctor added in, sticking out his hand to Meredith "I didn't get time to introduce myself before-I'm Derek Shepard…and you are?"

"Meredith Grey" she stated, taking his hand and shaking it

"Well now that we have met, can I steal you away for a few minutes? I have to run you through a heap of information and give you a tour of the hospital and everything"

"Yeah sure" Meredith replied, getting up from her seat

George was about to say that she already knew her way around and wouldn't need a tour, but he didn't get a chance as Christina kicked him under the table. The group sat and watched as Meredith walked away with Dr Shepard.

"There is something familiar about him" Izzie stated "it's like I've seen him before somewhere"

The group sat pondering for a short while until Christina and Izzie both turned and stated "Axe murderer"

"What?" stated George

"He lives across the street from us" Izzie explained "We saw him the other day"

"And we have been looking out for him ever since" continued Christina "He's hot!"

"Who is hot?" ask Burke as he sat down

Ignoring his question Christina asked "What can you tell us about Dr Shepard?"

"He's a fifth year like me" stated Burke, before biting into his sandwich "From New York originally I think, going to be a great neurologist. Why?" he questioned, finishing his mouthful

"He's Meredith's intern and we think he might live across the road from us"

"He does, I saw him out there the other day when I was moving you in, asked him round for a barbeque on Saturday as well" upon looking up from his lunch and seeing Christina's glare, he continued "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yes!" both she and Izzie exclaimed

"Sorry" he said looking at Christina

"Make it up to her by not telling Meredith or Derek about living close" Izzie said, with a wide smile

"Izzie I know that smile…stop trying to set her up" Christina warned

"What I got you and Burke together"

"We were drunk-it doesn't count!" Christina continued

"Anyway don't tell" Izzie said getting up from the table and heading off to find Bob

-------------------------

Meanwhile in the depths of the hospital Meredith was following Dr Shepard, who was doing more talking than touring. Both were amazed with how easily they were getting on, which explained why the conversation kept diverting away from what they should have been discussing.

"So who did I drag you away from at lunch" he asked

"My college friends who are also doing their work experience here, the blonde is Izzie, Christina has the wild black hair and George is the short one"

Derek laughed "Why not just say he is the guy?"

"What? Oh" stated a confused Meredith "I guess we kind of forget he is a guy sometimes, especially since we all moved in together"

"Why's that?"

"There have been a few _discussions_ about buying tampons and stuff and walking around in our underwear, he caught Christina and Burke having a midnight snack the other night and just about knocked the house down by slamming his door in a huff" then catching his amused look she winced "was that too much information?"

"Yeah-but I don't mind" he laughed, "Burke? As in Preston"

"Oops" she said with eyes wide "Don't say anything, I don't know if Burke has told the chief yet"

"That's cool…so does that mean you are living with Christina?" Derek asked clarifying the point as two discussions just clicked in his mind

"Yeah" she answered, not understanding his smile but returning it anyway.

----------------------------

"Sorry about that" Webber said walking up behind Derek as he watched a Meredith leave with her friends at the end of the day

"That's ok Chief" he replied, turning to look at his mentor "It was kind of fun" he smiled

"Don't worry I have dug up another 4th year to take her round tomorrow"

"Oh, that's ok Chief" Shepard replied, the smile slowly dropping from his face "I don't mind…I mean it wouldn't be fair on her to swap her over" he stuttered

"She's pretty isn't she?" Webber casually asked

"Hadn't really noticed" he lied

"Sure" answered Webber as he walked away patting Shepard's shoulder

----------------------------

A/N

Well that's chapter two- I know it was pretty predictable but it had to be done. Hopefully will post again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Ok so when you said barbeque I thought we were just having us for that" Meredith said as she followed Izzie, who was madly cleaning the house, down the stairs

"What are you talking about? We have to have a house warming" Izzie argued

"House warming yes…but not how many people did you invite? I know what you are like with inviting people" Meredith said, standing in front of Izzie so that she was forced to stop cleaning

"Ok so there is us plus Burke, Sarah, Alex and the guy from across the street" Izzie said, moving around Meredith to put the cleaning stuff away

"You invited the axe-murderer? Why would you invite the axe-murderer?" Meredith stated, having not learnt her connection to the man across the road, but having heard about his 'hotness' from Izzie and Christina all week.

"He's not really an axe murderer" Izzie stated, in a blonde moment "besides Burke invited him, not me" then realizing her mistake she covered with "I think he thinks we will be safer if we know a couple of people around the house-you know neighborhood watch and all"

"We know people" Meredith said, still following Izzie

"Mrs. McGlochlan next door doesn't count-she is like ninety!"

----------------------

Later that evening as the housemates were getting ready for their guests to arrive, Meredith swung around Izzies door, hoping for a minute of girl talk. Although Christina was going to be a great doctor, Meredith knew there were certain things that Izzie was much better at-girl talk being one of them.

As Meredith lay on her bed, Izzie knew something was up. "What's his name?" she asked, deciding to get straight to the point, as she finished painting her toe nails.

"How do you know I'm thinking about a guy?"

"Meredith you get the look you have had for the last couple of days when ever there is a new guy" she said, screwing the cap back on the bottle and waddling, toes up, to the bed. When Meredith lay silent for a minute, Izzie decided to take a stab in the dark and guess. "So how is Dr Sheppard going?"

"What! Why would you think I'm thinking about Dr Sheppard?" Meredith replied too quickly

"Because you two have been inseparable all week…and you are going bright red" she stated, checking her toenails.

"We were working" she tried "It's just a crush", knowing there would be know way of getting out of it now that her body had given it away "I mean he is just so…and I'm just having a little trouble…that's all. It's nothing-just some harmless flirting" she concluded, trying as much to convince herself as she was Izzie.

They both heard the _ding_ of the doorbell and started to get up off the bed, reaching the door Izzie turned, "You know he asked to be left as your intern, he didn't have to-he chose to"

Meredith followed Izzie downstairs to see the first of the guests standing in the kitchen; George was introducing Alex, a fellow student, to his girlfriend Sarah, but as she reached the table the doorbell sounded again and she jumped up to get it.

"Dr Sheppard!" she exclaimed, upon opening the door "What are you doing here"

Enjoying her astonishment he replied, "Good evening Dr Grey, how are you?"

"Good thanks" she stuttered

"And in answer to your question I was invited…it seems I live across the road from you"

"You do?" she asked, stepping aside and letting him enter

"Hmm, didn't Christina tell you? I asked her what I should bring the other day, after working out she was Burke's girlfriend" he replied, motioning to the salad and bottle of wine he was carrying

"No she didn't" Meredith replied as she turned and saw a blonde and a black head pull back around the corner into the kitchen.

--------------

After dinner the group moved into the lounge room to watch a movie, half way through George left to take Sarah home and by the end Burke had carried a snoring Christina to bed while Izzie had decided to continue the night with Alex at the local bar. As the credits rolled across the screen Derek stole another quick glance at Meredith who was curled up at one end of the sofa, rising from his chair he walked to over to the stack of DVD's on the shelf "Want to watch another?" he asked, flipping through the cases.

"Sure, you pick, I'm sure you loved watching Dirty Dancing" she said, wrapping her arms around the pillow and squeezing it tighter to her chest, in an attempt to slow her racing heart.

"I'm use to it" he said as he pulled another DVD from its case "I have four sisters, I have seen more than my fair share of chick-flicks" he smiled, grabbing the remote and pressing play. After adjusting the sound up a little he sat down again, but this time on the other end of the sofa Meredith curled up on.

Meredith did not mind this development at all as it meant she could unnoticeably lower her eyes and look at him, she was caught however when she laughed when he jumped during one of the fight scenes. It was late when the second movie finished, Izzie had called out goodnight as she made her way past them on her way from the door to the stairs, she rose sleepily from her spot on the couch and walked him to the door "Good night Miss Meredith Grey" he smiled, bending down to kiss her cheek "we will have to do this again some time soon"

"Good night Dr Shepp…Derek" she smiled back, her eyes soaking in his smile

She watched him walk back across the street and returned his wave when he reached his porch, stepping inside she let her back fall against the door as her hand went to the cheek he had kissed, knees slowly buckled beneath her and she lazily sat on the floor, grinning to herself as she remembered his statement about hanging out again soon.

From across the street Derek watch as Meredith walked inside, through the glass door he saw her slowly slip to the floor, he laughed out loud when he watched her jump up thirty seconds later and run up the stairs. Monday morning is going to be great, he thought to himself.

-----------------

A/N

Happy? They kissed-kind of…

Thanks for the reviews-keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Derek did not need to wait until Monday to see her again as she came out of the local coffee shop while he was on his morning run on Sunday. After wiping his face on his shirt and running a hand through his hair he called out to her "Well well well what do we have here? Miss Meredith Grey" Slowing down and walking beside her.

"God! Dr Sheppard!" she jumped "You scared the life out of me!" she laughed, trying to mop up the coffee she had spilt

"Sorry" he laughed "Seems I owe you a coffee"

"I'll hold you to that" she smiled "So what on earth are you doing out at this time of the day?" she asked, hoping he would stay and chat a bit more

"Morning run" he stated "I try and go at least once a week and Sunday is usually the only morning I actually get out"

"More of a bike person myself" she said, as they turned the corner on their way home

"You should come out with me some time, it would be great to have someone to talk to-I always get a bit bored by myself"

"Yeah sounds like a plan" she smiled, hoping she didn't sound too eager, it was only a morning run-not a full blown date, she reminded herself.

"See you tomorrow!" he called as they parted ways at the end of her driveway

"Bye" she replied, running inside.

--------------------------

She was a little disappointed when nothing was mentioned about their run on Monday or Tuesday, it was not until Wednesday night that he brought it up. He was giving her a lift home from the hospital as Izzie, George and Christina had gotten off early "So our run" he started, pulling out of the hospital

"What about it" she replied, trying to sound off the cuff

"It's on, this Sunday" he said "Unless you have something else on, of course"

"No, that sounds great!" she replied, letting her enthusiasm slip through. In all honesty she had already decided to go for a ride on Sunday morning, just incase she bumped into him. "Meet you out the front at about 8"

"It's a date" he smiled, as her heart raced,

"Ok" was all she could muster in return, then when she noticed he was pulling into her place she continued "You could have just parked at yours-it's not really that far"

"It's ok, no problem. Besides I hear there is an old lady that lives next door-you never know when they will turn on you" he joked, she just raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Good night Derek" she added, getting out of the car

"Good night Miss Meredith Grey" he smiled.

She noticed that he waited until she was inside before pulling out of her driveway, a real gentleman she thought to herself.

The rest of the evening she was bombarded with questions from Izzie and Christina about Sunday, she regretted telling them that he had said it was a date as even after re-explaining the context they were still carrying on about that one phrase.

--------------------

By Friday every student in the program knew about their 'date' as did most of the interns, Izzie and Christina had both denied whispering a word to anyone, but Meredith knew one of them had let it slip. She hated everyone knowing as well, especially as it was being called a 'date' when she didn't even know if it was a real one. Having this on the back of her mind made her more guarded and short with Derek, as she was preying he had not heard the gossip.

----------------

"Are you sure she likes me?" Derek asked Burke as they sat watching a surgery

"Trust me!" he replied, "I've never heard one mans name mentioned by three girls more in the past week as yours has been, just relax" he reassured his friend.

"It's just that she is being so…I don't know…cold-I guess, today" Derek replied, remembering how she had offered to run labs all afternoon, instead of watching this surgery

"She is probably just nervous…everyone is talking about you two-think how she is feeling"

"I guess" he sighed

"By the way" Burke added "Is it a real date?"

"I have no idea" Derek answered, "I want it to be" he said under his breath

Burke smiled, knowing he had done some good snooping for Christina.

----------------------

"So what did he say?" Christina asked as soon as Burke walked in the door

"He said he wasn't sure" Burke replied, watching the slightest disappointment wash over Meredith's face "But he then said that he hoped it was" Burke added as Meredith threw her arms around him, followed by Izzie and Christina.

----------------------

The time between Friday night and Sunday morning seemed to take years to come, now Meredith was laying in bed, her back to the clock, waiting for the alarm to go off after promising herself that she would not get up any earlier than the prescribed 7am.

"Get out there already!" Christina yelled from her room, as she heard Meredith pace past her door for the ump-teenth time in the last 20 minutes.

"Isn't it too early?" Meredith called back

"No!" replied Izzie who was already up and backing in the kitchen "By the time you get your bike out it will be time…Now go!"

"Ok. Bye. Wish me luck!" She called, slamming the door behind her.

When she got to the road she noticed Derek already sitting on her letterbox, patiently waiting "Just grab my bike" she called, disappearing into the shed.

"Morning. Ready to go?" he asked when she made her way down to him

"Sure am" she smiled

------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Meredith's house…

"How long had he been out there?" Izzie asked, as George came down the stairs

"He was out the front of his at about 7.30, then came over to ours about 15minutes later" he replied

"I wonder how much longer those two are going to dance around each other and annoy the hell out of us until they finally get it together?" Izzie then asked, as George only shrugged in reply

-------------------

So far the run/ride was going well, they had talked nonstop for the first kilometer or so, but then Derek started to get puffed so they continued in silence, only speaking to greet others who they passed. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Meredith riding at a steady rate as Derek ran along beside her. They had completed the 5 kilometre route that was marked out around the local pond when Meredith turned to go home, only to find Derek running in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" she called out, after stopping her bike

"This way" he called, when she didn't reply he turned jogging backwards, calling out "I owe you a coffee" before turning and continuing on his way.

A smile lit up Meredith's face as she rode to catch up to him, this time riding slightly behind him so he couldn't see her wide grin.

"Why don't you grab a table and I'll get the coffee" he said when they arrived at the coffee shop

"Ok" she replied, getting off her bike and leaning it up against some others which were already there.

-------------

Neither were thinking of the passing time until Derek looked down at his watch, "Oh my!" he exclaimed "It's like quarter to twelve"

"Serious?" she asked, starting to get up "Izzie is going to kill me, I promised I'd help her get lunch together, we are making it our weekly housemate thing" she explained

"We better get going then" he said, grabbing her bike

"No way" she laughed, seeing him get on her bike "There is no way I'm running back"

"I know" he simply stated, then seeing her confused face he continued, "I'll give you a lift. Jump on" indicating the handlebars

"You sure" she said, raising an eyebrow

"Certainly" he reassured her, watching as she stood in font of him and hoisted herself up "Trust me" he whispered into her ear as she settled her back against his chest.

She sat slightly sideways, her legs dangling over the handlebars with her back resting in the crook of Derek's shoulder, their faces inches apart as they rode.

They laughed the entire way home, Derek doubling over when Meredith turned and bowed after jumping off the bike as he pulled up in her driveway. He wheeled her bike into the shed and was about to bid her good-bye when she turned abruptly and asked "Want to come in for lunch?"

"Isn't it a housemate's thing" he said, hoping she would invite him anyway

"Burkes here so your allowed to" she replied, after some consideration

"Ok then" he smiled, following her into the house. "Izzie I'm back" she called out as they entered

"That was one heck of a long date!" Izzie called from the kitchen

"Going red and avoiding eye-contact with Derek she called back "Maybe I should say _we_ are back"

"Oh Hi Dr Sheppard!" Izzie exclaimed as he followed Meredith around into the kitchen, giving Meredith an apologetic look

"Do you mind if he stays" Meredith asked handing Derek a glass of water

"That's fine. Alex, Sarah and Burke are here to"

"Quite a gathering then" Meredith said

"Yeah well Burke practically lives here, George haven't seen each other all week and Alex doesn't know many people from this area so I took pity on him" she explained

"So do you need some help?" Meredith asked

"No what I need is for you to go and take a shower" Izzie replied "No offence Mer but you smell!"

"Hey we were exorcizing!" she exclaimed, grinning

"I better go home and have a shower to then, how long have I got" Derek asked

"Ok, bout half an hour" Izzie replied

Meredith followed Meredith to the door, holding it open for him, "I'll leave the door unlocked so just let yourself back in" she called

"Ok. See you in a bit" he called over his shoulder

----------

When Derek returned twenty minutes later he let himself in, as instructed, and headed towards the kitchen, where he found Izzie putting the final bits of food on the table.

"Hey good timing" she smiled when she saw him come in

"Anything I can do?" he asked

"No we are pretty much set here…actually if I go and get the rest of them can you grab Meredith, she is still in her room-up the stairs, last room on the right" she instructed

When Derek reached the landing he called out Meredith's name, not getting any reply however, he tried knocking on her door-still no reply, but he could hear music coming from her room so he tried a bit knocking a bit harder. After still not getting any reply he opened the door a tiny bit, knocking again

"Oh Izzie, can you tie this up for me?" Meredith asked, back turned to the door, straps in hand.

Without saying a word Derek stepped into the room, took the straps from her and tied them behind her neck. "How's that?" he questioned, making her jump.

"Perfect ta" she replied, spinning around smiling

Getting slightly embarrassed Derek stuttered "Um…Izzie sent me up to get you…lunch is ready"

"Great! I'm starving" she said, leading him out of her room, he followed her-taking one last look before shutting the door behind him.

Everyone thoroughly enjoyed lunch, swapping stories from their week and just generally catching up. Meredith couldn't help but watch Derek, who was sitting opposite her, he was so relaxed and obviously having a great time as when he caught her eye, he would grin madly.

"I'll wash up Iz" Meredith offered, as everyone moved into the lounge "You cooked, go and relax" she ordered, pointing for Izzie to follow the others. Derek hung back, clearing plates, and then grabbed a tea towel to start drying the dishes she was washing. "Don't worry, they can drip dry" She offered

"Its ok, I'd rather be in with you" he said matter-of-factually "But I think we should swap-I have no idea where these go" he said indicating the dish's he was drying

They chattered while they worked until she made a joke about his running technique and he splashed her with water in retaliation "Derek!" she exclaimed flicking him with the tea-towel

"What" he asked, innocence spreading across his face-until he splashed her again. When she went to hit him with the tea-towel again he caught it in one hand and pulled her towards him, his other hand landing on her hip.

With their faces inches apart Meredith could feel his hot breaths against her skin, as he gripped her tighter, she leant in to meet his lips half way as they shared a sweet kiss, before pulling apart.

"Hi" she breathed, not knowing what else to say

"Hi" he smiled "Do you mind if I…" he asked, indicating her lips

"No…not at all" she smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

The kiss grew more and more passionate as the minutes ticked by, his arms securely around her back while hers had snacked around his neck, until they sprung apart when Christina's shrill voice cut through the silence "Bring in some popcorn, when you're done Mer" she called "We are going to watch a movie"

"Popcorn" Meredith whispered, looking Derek in the eye as he grinned

"Popcorn" he replied

-----------------

"Man you could cut the angst in that room with a scalpel" Izzie said as she and George headed upstairs to bed a few hours later

"I know" he replied "I wish they would just jump each other already" he replied

Meredith and Derek had entered the room soon after Christina's request for popcorn, neither looking at each other directly as they sat on opposite ends of the couch. At the end of the movie Izzie and George had headed upstairs after bidding Sarah and Alex good-night, while Burke and Christina had gone back to his house. As the credits rolled Meredith got up "Want to watch another?" she asked, not wanting Derek to go home just yet

"Depends" he replied

"On what?"

"Where you sit"

"And where would you like me to sit?" she asked after pressing play on the DVD

"Here" he replied, indicating his lap

"I think I could be persuaded" she smiled, settling herself against his chest

He breathed her in, as the movie started, not wanting to forget one second of this moment.

After watching the two _star-crossed lovers_ share their first kiss onscreen Derek announced "I don't think they did that right"

"Did what right" Meredith asked, turning her head to face him

"This" he replied, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips

"That wasn't bad" she stated as their lips broke apart "But I think it should have been more like this" she continued, leaning in for another kiss, this time deepening it and turning her body to face Derek. He only murmured in agreement as the movie was forgotten.

It was late when she finally lead him to the door "Don't tell anyone about this yet" she whispered, not wanting to wake her roommates

"Why?" he asked

"Because I kind of hypothetically asked Bailey what would happen if a student started dating her intern"

"You did did you?" he asked, smiling "What did she say"

"Apparently not such a great idea" she replied "Not…not aloud as such…just looked down upon"

"And I would have to swap students with someone else" he added

"How did you know that?" she questioned, taking her head off his shoulder and looking him in the eye

"I kind of hypothetically asked the chief what would happen if an intern wanted to date their student" he grinned, leaning in for another kiss

After breaking apart she added "So no telling anyone, I'm sure it was one of my housemates who started the gossip about us in the first place"

"Ok. Not a word" he breathed kissing her on the neck, before turning and heading down her driveway "But can I tell you a secret?" he asked when he reached the edge of the road

She nodded in reply.

"I think I started the gossip!" he called pretending to run away from her "I told Bob I had a hot date this morning not realizing Izzie had said we were already going running"

"So it was a date?" she called back

"Yeah but I think we will have to have another" he yelled from his porch

"Definitely!" was her quiet reply as she turned and walked inside, grinning to herself.

----------------------------

A/N

Ok so there it is, hope you liked it! Please review me!

This is the warning:

**LAST G RATED CHAPTER-NEXT ONE WILL BE M -** so don't****forget to check for it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Funny looking run" announced Christina, as Meredith's and Derek's heads jerked up to look at her.

Meredith had told her housemates that she was going for another ride with Derek, as she left the house that morning, instead when they got down to the park neither felt like exercising, so they found a nice spot under a tree to sit. When Christina had interrupted them Meredith was laying on a stretched out Derek, who had wrapped his arms around her and the two of them had been sharing a very heated kiss.

"You can't say a word!" warned Meredith, climbing off Derek and looking Christina in the eye "There is only one week left in the program and we don't want to be caught" she explained.

"Hey I won't say a thing" smiled Christina "Anyway if anyone really thought about it they would work it out, you two were bad before but over the last week you are practically inseparable" she continued "but if you are certain you want to keep this thing a secret I'd get going now, I'm meeting Izzie and George here for coffee in like two minutes"

"Ok we are moving" Derek replied as Meredith pulled him off the ground. They then bid Christina farewell and headed back home.

-----------------

"There you are" Meredith exclaimed as her housemates walked through the door "When I got back there was no one here" she continued, avoiding Christina's eye.

"Oh we went down to that coffee shop you are always raving about-the one that looks over the park, its pretty nice down there" Izzie replied

"Oh-ok" smiled Meredith "So I got lunch ready while you were out. Do you mind if we eat a bit earlier than usual, I wanted to head to the library later on" Meredith lied

"Yeah that's fine" replied George, as Christina snickered in the background "When is Derek coming around?"

"What? Oh…he isn't coming, got called into the hospital while we were out" she replied, glad to be able to tell them the truth.

"Pity, I kind of like having him around" stated Izzie, then seeing Meredith's eye's widen she added "But not in the way you like him Mer, I just think he's cool, that's all"

"I just think he's…nice" stated Mer, knowing that no one in the house believed her.

-------------------

Over the next week Meredith and Derek tried their best not to get caught, making decisions not to eat lunch together at the hospital and for Mer not to watch every surgery Derek was doing, as more and more people had commented on their close working relationship.

"I can't believe its over" exclaimed Christina, as the group walked out of the hospital "Feels like it only just begun"

"Four weeks working in a hospital, full time, and now we have to wait six months to see if we firstly pass and secondly if we actually get a job somewhere" continued George

"Come-on lets not stress about all of that now" chimed Izzie "We only have this weekend off before college starts up again, so lets make the most of it!" she continued guiding her friends to Joes Bar, which was across the street from the hospital "Awesome! Everyone is here!" She exclaimed as they walked through the swinging doors.

Derek had entered with a group of interns an hour-or-so after the students, Meredith had seen him instantly as she had positioned herself to face the doors, from the table she and her friends were sharing. The night continued, with stolen glances pacing between Meredith and Derek, each getting more and more tipsy as time wore on. When Meredith got up to go to the bathroom Derek soon followed, waiting outside the door for her to come out.

"I can't take it anymore" he breathed into her ear as he pulled her to the back of the hallway "You are driving me insane" he continued as she reached her arms around his neck, walking backwards to the wall.

As her back hit the wall he captured her lips with his, leaning against her warm body, as the kiss grew more heated, he picked her up and backed her into a corner. She brought her legs around his hips and held on tighter around his neck. He kissed down her neck, while still holding her up, and then brought his lips back to hers. As the kiss deepened, she pushed her hips into him, moaning a little as one of his hands made its way under her shirt. After letting it meander at her side for a while he trailed his fingers up to the soft material of her bra, kneading her breast lightly as she gripped him tighter with her legs. She moaned out loud as his fingers slipped beneath her bra and toyed with her nipple, rolling and tweaking it with his agile fingers.

"We need to go home right now" she breathed, pulling away from his body, as he happily obliged. They then proceeded to make a quick exit from the bar, not caring who noticed. She slipped past Christina, telling her not to wait up, and then slipped out the door following Derek to his car.

They walked into his house still smothering each other, he guided her to the couch and when she felt the arm rest on the back of her legs she fell over it collapsing onto the soft cushions, Derek not far behind.

She had undone his shirt and was about to slip it over his head when he stopped and got off her, moving to sit on the coffee table "We need to talk" he said, seeing the confused look on her face.

"Ok…" she said slowly, still not fully gaining understanding of what was going on "What about?" she questioned, sitting up on the couch and looking him in the eye.

It was nearly impossible for him to keep his composure and follow through with what needed to be said, when she was sitting in front of him, hair tousled and lips swollen. "Actually, I need to tell you something before we take this anywhere" he said, indicating the two of them.

She just nodded slowly in response, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Up until five months ago I was engaged" he said, deciding to get it all out in the open as soon as possible, he continued when a look of utter shock swept across her face "Her name was Addison and I was in love with her, it was three weeks after our engagement that I found her in bed with my best friend" He continued, keeping his eyes on his hands, not wanting to see her reaction, "So when Webber offered to transfer my internship here I jumped at it, deciding a fresh start would do me good"

"Then you met me" she interrupted

"Then I met you" he repeated, looking at her in the eye for the first time since beginning to explain

After a long pause she asked "So what am I to you? The girl you were going to screw to get over being screwed!" not being able to control the rising emotion in her voice.

"What? No!" he said moving to sit beside her on the couch "You were like coming up for fresh air, even in the first week of knowing you you saved me and then as time went on I began to fall for you" he continued, wearily putting his hand on hers "That is why I needed to tell you all this right now, I didn't want to make love with you without you knowing the truth"

"And what is the truth?" she asked, looking him in the eye

"The truth is…the truth is…that I think I am falling in love with you" he stuttered

"Well that's a good truth then" she smiled, gripping his hand a little tighter

"And you" he prompted before cutting her off "I mean I don't want you to say it just because I said it…I mean I think I only worked it out tonight so…"

But this time it was her turn to cut him off "Derek" she said, forcefully enough to get him to be quiet and listen "I _know_ I'm falling in love with you" she said, leaning in for another kiss.

"In that case" he replied when their lips broke "You need to stay here"

"Derek" she protested when he got up, not letting her follow him

"Just wait" he smiled before ducking behind a door

After a lot of rustling he finally emerged, to find her looking at some photo's on a cabinet. Brandishing a blindfold "What are you up to mister?" she asked as he turned her, slipping the blindfold over her eyes.

"I wanted to do this properly" he smiled, starting to lead her to the door he had appeared from "and the couch wasn't quite what I had in mind".

He shut the door behind them before slipping the blindfold off her eyes "Derek" she gasped "You did this all then"

"Uh-ha" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her "You like?" he whispered into her ear

"I like a lot" she smiled, taking in the candles that were burning around the room and hearing the light music coming from the stereo in the corner, turning in his arms so their eyes were locked "I might even love" she said, her voice husky as they leaned in to kiss.

After the first soft gentle kiss their bodies grew needier and he began to work on her top as slipped his off his shoulders. Walking behind her he unzipped her pants and pulled them down her legs, stepping back he sat on the end of the bed pulling her to sit between his legs.

She turned to kiss him over her shoulder as his strong hands wrapped around her waist. Her hands clutched at his jeans as he unhooked her bra, letting it slip off her shoulders, covering her breasts with his hands rolling their weight in his fingers. She wrapped one arm around his neck, burring her fingers in his hair as he massaged her breasts with his palms while his fingers toyed with her nipples.

She followed as he moved further up the bed, crawling after him. Then pushing him to lie back on the bed she undid his pants pulling them off his legs before lying on top of him. As their tongues dueled in a heated match she fiddled with the elastic of his boxers before dipping her hand beneath their rim. He surged as she gripped him tightly, slowly stroking the full length of his member. One of his hands massaged the side of her breast while the other lay securely around her back, twitching every time she hit a sensitive spot.

Barely able to control himself he rolled them over, propping himself above her before slowly making his way down her body. She moaned when he took her nipple tenderly between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue before engulfing it with his mouth. With her senses spiking he let his hand linger, drawing the lightest lines on the inside of her thigh. Her back arched when he griped her breast a little harder with one hand as the other dipped below her panties, pushing against her. She moaned louder when he pulled his hand away to remove her panties, and almost panting with desire she pulled him back on top of herself, her eyes begging him to enter her.

As he slipped inside her warmth he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "Your beautiful" he whispered, his voice low and wanting. She dug her nails into his back and pulled him to her mouth in response, not being able to summons any kind of comprehendible speech.

She bit lightly against his lower lip as he began to move inside her, his pace growing at an agonizingly slow rate. He rubbed his hand up from her stomach, between the valley created by her breasts, holding it there as she wrapped her legs higher around him. He groaned in pleasure as he was forced further into her, tightening his grip on her breast when she also moaned in pleasure.

She slid her hands up his back, feeling each muscle as it passed beneath her finger tips. A thin sheen of sweat formed over their bodies as they built towards their climax, Derek forced himself to close his eyes as seeing her pouting lips and gasping chest was making it almost impossible for him to control himself.

However, he aloud himself to open them again as Meredith's body clamped around him, he watched as her body washed with pleasure, her mouth open and curved into a smile as she gasped for air, catching his eye she gave him a wicked smile before securing him tightly between her legs. He came, collapsing on top of her, each body heaving with satisfaction as he slowly slipped to her side.

Still slightly panting she curled into his side as his arms wrapped protectively around her, each content to enjoy the silence of the moment. She tried desperately to stay awake, her eyes focused on the burning candle on his nightstand; however the smell of vanilla and his hand stroking her hair lulled her into a comfortable sleep. "Good night Derek" she murmured silently before "thank-you" as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Night Meredith" he smiled, laying a light kiss on her flushed cheek before settling beside her, breathing her in one last time as he to fell asleep.

----------------


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith rolled over in the foreign sheets, giving her memory a chance to catch up with her eyes, a few moments later she smiled as the realization that she was at Derek's, in Derek's bed, the morning after. She rolled over wanting to watch him sleep, but was met with an ugly surprise-she was alone. She was relieved however when she heard water begin to spurt from the shower, she pulled herself out of bed and padded to the bathroom, clinging to the bed sheet she had wrapped around herself.

"Morning" he smiled, seeing her watching him "I was trying not to wake you"

"Its ok" she replied "I'd prefer this over sleeping any day" she continued, looking him up and down

"Want to join me" he smiled, pulling back the shower curtain

She didn't need to be asked twice however, stepping towards the shower and dropping the sheet. A little shyly she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting her head rest against his back, as the water trickled around them.

"There is only one problem with this" he stated, resting his hands on hers

"Hmm" she replied, laying a light kiss on his warm back

"I can't see you" he stated turning in her arms and pulling her further under the water

She bowed her head when he looked her in the eye, even though they had been together the previous night, and she was sure he had seen all of her, the bright bathroom lights brought out her insecurities. Sensing her inhibitions Derek hugged her tighter, lightly lifting her face to look at him, leaning down he whispered in her ear "I meant it, you really are beautiful" she blushed in response, trying to avoid his eye, but he would not let her, instead lowering his lips to hers.

The kiss went from light, to playfully deep to intense, neither wanting to be the one to break it. Finally Meredith pulled away, but only enough to let a lungful of air pass between them. "I wish I didn't have to go to work" he mumbled, his forehead resting on hers.

"How long have we got" she asked, letting her hands trace a slow line down his back, resting them on the indent of his lower back

"Long enough" he smiled, not really caring about the time

"Well in that case Dr Shepard" she smiled, bringing her arms back around his neck "I think you should pick me up"

Laughing at her new found confidence he picked her up, clutching her bottom in his hands, as her legs nestled comfortably around him. He evaded her at first, not letting her lips find his, but he could no longer resist when she pouted, looking up at him through her eyelashes "I'll have to remember that one" she joked "It worked a treat"

Derek unable to reply decided to just kiss her and move so that she was positioned above his throbbing member. Catching her eye for reassurance he lower her onto himself, lowering his head to her shoulder and letting out a deep moan as she settled herself around him.

She leant back against the cool tiles, as he thrust, enjoying the warm trickle of water running over her clit and his eyes watching her every reaction.

----------------

"I'll make breakfast, you get dressed" she ordered as he rushed around trying to get ready for work.

"Ok. Ta." He replied, head in his closet "But wait a sec" he said, catching her as she turned to leave

"What was that for" she smiled as their lips parted

"Well I'm not going to see you for a good five minutes" he replied, a proud smile drenching his face

----------------

"This is breakfast" he laughed seeing the two cereal bowls and cups of coffee on the table

"Hey I never said I could cook" she replied, taking her seat next to him "Besides how am I meant to know how you like your eggs done?

"I guess you will just have to find out" he teased, as she feigned a look of shock

----------

"Well aren't we the proper little housewife" teased Christina as Meredith came across the street after kissing Derek goodbye.

"Hey you were doing the same thing" she retorted, referring to Christina kissing Burke goodbye as he too headed to work that morning.

"Yeah but at least I'm dressed and not in my boyfriends robe" she added, looking Meredith up and down

"I didn't have time to get dresses…" she replied following Christina into the house

"No more…that's plenty of information" Christina interrupted "I don't want to hear anything about you sordid little sex tales with McDreamy" she said holding up her hand "Besides Izzie is going stir crazy waiting for you-she wants to hear everything" she added with a slight smile over her shoulder.

Meredith just laughed, having already guessed this is how it would be.

-----------

"Ok so where do you want me to start?" Meredith asked, collapsing onto her bed next to Izzie

"From when you left…what happened…I want details…is he good…what did he say…" Izzie excitedly asked her friend

"He told me that he was engaged" Meredith said bluntly

"What? And you still stayed the night?" Izzie yelled in a horrified tone

"Izzie calm down!" Meredith ordered "I said _he was engaged_ not is engaged"

"Oh" Izzie said, very relieved "so why did he tell you that? Its not exactly a great way of seducing someone"

"Will you let me finish" Meredith replied impatiently

"Sorry" Izzie whispered, making a point of settling herself on the bed and motioning Meredith to go on

"We were getting pretty heated on his couch, then he pulled back and told me-not wanting me to find out later and think he lied and stuff, anyway apparently she cheated on him with his best friend"

"Ouch"

"I know…but" Meredith gushed "he told me I was _like a breath of fresh air and that I saved him_"

"Oh my god, that is so sweet"

"Then he said he thought that he was falling in love with me"

"You have to be the luckiest girl Mer" Izzie sighed, feeling just a little jealous that her own love life wasn't going so well "So what happened next?"

"He disappeared into his room, lighting candles and stuff, then he came out and blindfolded me before leading me into the room" then seeing Izzies excited face she added "and that's as far as I'm going"

"What!" Izzie exclaimed "You can't stop there! Come on you always tell me what they are like"

"Ok" Meredith relented "He was very romantic and tender" she sighed, her mind running back over the previous night's events "and very good" she added, with a bright smile.

--------

Meredith was walking into the hospital, later that day to pick up Christina, who had been finishing off some paper work concerning her work experience, when she saw Derek. She was about to go and see him when she heard him talking with Dr Bob

"So did you get some last night?" asked Bob

"What do you think" grinned Derek, as Meredith shuddered behind him

"And…" Bob prompted"

"She was alright…" he shrugged

Meredith back peddled, not wanting to hear another word of what Derek had to say, how could she have been so wrong?

-------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Derek turned, catching the sight of Meredith's back as she retreated around the corner, he knew it was her immediately- he had been watching her intensely from the first moment they met. "Meredith" he called, following her into the car park-not understanding when she didn't turn around. "Meredith" he tried again, louder this time

"What do you want" she half yelled, turning to face him, tears streaming down face

"What's wrong he asked?" hating seeing her like this

"You bastered" she yell hitting him with her bag

Stunned he stood there, eyes wide mouth hanging open; "You heard" he whispered

"Of course I fucking heard" she yelled, fumbling for her keys

"Meredith wait" he called, trying to catch her arm

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed, no longer able to keep her composure

"At least hear me out" he begged through her closed car door

"Why? _I'm only alright_" she scowled

He stepped in front of her car, prohibiting her from going forward; with a wall behind her she was stuck. "Derek get out of my way or I will run you down" she yelled through her windshield, revving the engine to make her point clear.

-----------

He sighed, guessing there was no way to make her listen with her emotions running as high as they were. After watching her car screech out of the car park he walked inside, defeated, pushing past Bob on his way to the locker room.

-----------

"Hey where is Christina?" George called, seeing Meredith through the front door and run upstairs "Fine! Don't talk to me" he complained, as she slammed her door

"Whoa…what was that for?" Izzie asked poking her head around the corner

"No idea" replied a baffled George "She went to pick up Christina form the hospital so I'm thinking its Christina or McDreamy related"

"McDreamy" they both stated looking at each other

"Well that is your department my friend" George said, patting Izzie on the shoulder as he headed into the kitchen in search of cookies

Izzie grabbed the second last of the cookies out of George's hand, placing it on a plate with the other remaining cookie and a mug of warm milk, "Hey" he exclaimed, pouting

"In order for me to work my magic I need comfort food" she smiled before heading upstairs.

"I'm coming in Mer" she called lightly through the door after knocking lightly and getting no reply "Hey, what's up sweety?" she asked when she saw Meredith huddled on her bed in tears, she continued with "What did he do?" when she got no reply

"He is a bastered" Meredith stated, reaching out for the cookie and milk as Izzie wrapped an arm around her, she continued after a few seconds "I overheard him when I went to get Christina, he…he…"

"It's ok, I'm here" Izzie comforted, hugging Meredith tighter

"He was telling Bob and some other interns about last night and he said I was alright, he was making fun of me, like it was nothing" she finally got out, before adding "bastered"

Izzie just sat and held her as she sobbed, initially she felt sorry for Meredith and hated Derek for hurting her like this, but then she started to think about the situation. After a few minutes and when she could tell Meredith had calmed down she started to speak "Mer I know you aren't going to want to listen to this, but just hear me out", seeing Meredith nod she continued. "Remember how upset I was when I heard that Bob was taking bets on how long it would take to get me into bed? And remember how you and Derek had reassured me that he was a cocky jerk and that he wasn't worth my tears"

"But I'm not talking about Bob, I'm talking about Derek-the guy I was falling for, the guy I did sleep with last night!"

"I know, but wasn't he talking to Bob, I know its no excuse but maybe you should hear him out. I'm sure he will be here soon"

"I don't care" she sobbed; although subconsciously her heart was preying Izzie was right.

-------------

Meanwhile at the hospital…

"Ok fuck-up you can give me a ride home" Christina told Derek when he finally came out of the locker room ready to go. She had caught the end of the fight, with Burke filling her in on the rest. She had seen the pain on his face as his fist hit one of the lockers just as the door closed.

Most of the trip they were silent, lost in their own thoughts; until he broke it "I didn't mean it I swear" he started, only to be interrupted by her.

"Don't even think about it" she said, turning her face away "You owe Meredith an explanation-not me"

They did not speak again until he pulled into her driveway, his eyes immediately finding Meredith's window "Are you coming in?" she asked, not waiting for an answer

He followed her inside, sticking close behind her-using her as a shield.

"What the hell is he doing here?" questioned George when he saw Derek behind Christina

"Unless you want a morbid Meredith for the next month, he is here to explain. She can do what she wants with him after that" she said walking up the stairs, Derek in tow.

Lightly knocking on her door she called "Mer, its Christina-There is someone here to see you"

"Tell him to go away" came the reply, followed by footsteps.

Both Christina and Derek stepped back from the door-not quite knowing what to expect. "Ok so she is going to kill me" whispered Izzie "But she needs to hear it" she said looking at Derek "You didn't mean it did you?"

"No" came the quick and assured reply. Both girls then stepped away, letting him pass into her room.

He froze, seeing her curled up under the covers-face red and puffy from crying. Upon seeing him however, she jumped out of bed, scowling as she headed to the door. He jumped in front of it, grabbing her arms.

"Leave me alone!" she whispered, her anger growing with every word

"No" he stated with equal defiance "Not until you hear me out" he said, loosening his grip on her, hoping he didn't hurt her.

She used the opportunity to slip past him and out the door, her turned chasing her out. As she descended the stairs he gathered all his courage and began "Yes I did tell Bob and the others about last night, but only because they already knew" his voice trailing after her "We left so quickly last night that everyone knew and yes I did say you were alright" he spat, the bitterness of the memory impacting on his speech. "But only because I didn't want them to know the truth, them knowing we slept together is fine-but them knowing we made love, is horrible, it's a beautiful thing and them knowing out secret just distains it" he took a deep breath, realizing she had stopped at the entrance to the living room and was now leaning against the open door. Taking this as a sign she was listening he continued "What I didn't tell them was all the other parts, the parts that made it special, the parts that made it ours. I didn't tell them about how I could hardly breathe when you I led you into the room, I didn't tell them about how you bit your lip, or about how you smiled" he continued, his words becoming less rushed as his memory took over "I didn't tell them that when you touch me my skin burns or that I my favourite part of last night was watching you as you fell asleep, and knowing you would be the first thing I saw when I woke up." He finished, not having the breath to continue.

The seconds she took to turn around seemed like year to him. However, when she finally did face him her eyes were still teary but there was evidence of a slight smile creeping over her face. By now he had silently followed her down the stairs and was sitting on the bottom step, unable to go any further. Silently she sat down next to him, not so that they were touching but close enough so that he could feel the heat radiating off her. "You really like falling asleep next to me?" she asked

Gathering his confidence he turned to face her, not knowing what to expect. As he smiled in response he was rewarded by her glowing face. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, their faces millimeters apart.

"I know" she replied, before closing the gap between them and lightly kissing him on the lips.

--------------

From the lounge room Christina whispered "I knew it would be good, but that was amazing"

Izzie just smiled broadly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I think that is our queue to leave" whispered George, as the kiss grew.

The three housemates quietly stood, using the back door to leave the house and give Meredith and Derek some time alone.


	8. Chapter 8

"So I was thinking" he whispered, crawling back into bed with her

"Hmm" she groaned, tied from their night of _activities_, "Derek it's 4am" she protested

"I know, sorry, I have an early surgery" he said snuggling into her "But I was thinking"

"So what were you thinking about?" she asked, slowly waking up

"Camping" he stated

Her eye's slowly opened "Camping" she re-stated with a questioning look

"I have this entire weekend off and I thought it would be fun to take my girlfriend camping" he said with a slow smile

"Girlfriend hey?" she smiled, raising an eyebrow

"Well, um, if that's ok with you…" he stuttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious

"Oh, I think I can live with it" she beamed, leaning into him for a kiss

"Good" he smiled back "So camping, when is your last class?"

"Not until 4…I can skip it though, so we can leave earlier"

"You sure?" he questioned, not wanting her to miss something important

"It will be fine; I'll get Christina's notes after"

After some more discussion it had been decided that he would call past the house and pick up their bags, then continue on and get her from school after her 2 o'clock lecture. She nearly had to through him out of the house that morning; he had been reluctant to leave as he knew he would be sharing some of his favourite hobbies with his girlfriend.

-------------

"Ahh he is early!" Meredith squealed, seeing Derek's car waiting out the front of her school "So I will see you guys later" she said, already heading towards his car

"Have a good weekend" Izzie called

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Christina added, laughing as Meredith turned raising an eyebrow at her friend.

They stood and watched as Meredith jumped into the car and leant over to give her McDreamy a hello kiss. They then waved back as Derek waved good-bye to them and pulled out of the car-park.

"Who was that?" a voice behind them questioned

"Oh hey Taylor" stated George, a blank look crossing his face "That was Derek, Meredith's new…friend"

"Isn't she coming to class?" he asked

"No, they are going camping for the weekend" Izzie beamed, then turning to Christina she laughed "How long do you think they will get before they have to pull over for a _real hello_?"

"I'm betting twenty minutes" she laughed back quietly "Those two are like rabbits"

"So how did they meet" Taylor asked, trying to ignore the two girls' comments

"He was her resident when we all did field work" George stated, absentmindedly

"What? He must be like thirty!" exclaimed Taylor

"Thirty-five" piped up Izzie, she knew that even though he had broken up with Meredith ages ago, he still thought she belonged to him "he traveled for a bit before starting his residency"

"Thirty-five! That's way too old for her"

"Taylor its only seven years and I think you are forgetting _you_ broke up with _her_, you don't have a say in her life anymore" George defended, remembering how Taylor had cheated on Meredith and how depressed she became when she found out.

With that Taylor stalked off, while George accepted looks of approvement from Izzie and Christina.

-----------

It was getting dark when they finally arrived at the campsite, as Christina predicted, they had pulled over about half an hour into their trip.

"We should probably get the tent set up straight away, otherwise we will be in darkness" Derek stated looking at the light.

"How about you start setting up the tent and I'll start a fire, then at least we should have both by the time it gets dark" replied Meredith

"Well aren't we quite the little camper" smiled Derek pulling her into a warm hug

"I like to keep a few tricks up my sleeve" she smiled back, reaching up and placing a line of soft kisses along his jaw

"Ok you need to stop that otherwise we won't have a tent" he stated, holding onto her chin and looking her in the eye before kissing her lips

"One fire coming right up" she stated as they pulled apart

They were sitting next to the small but warm fire in silence enjoying the remnants of their dinner, "So is there anything in particular you want to do tomorrow?" she asked snuggling further into his arms.

"Not too much, sleep in and see where the day takes us"

"Sounds good" she yawned "Speaking of sleep how about we get into the tent-I'm starting to get eaten alive out here"

"I'll just grab our bags and stuff from the car" he replied kissing her temple

She stayed by the fire a little while longer, then followed Derek into the tent when he returned. "Bad news" he grimaced

"What?" she asked

"I can only find one sleeping bag-I was sure I brought two but I must have left the other one at home"

"And that's a problem…why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

----------

"This isn't so bad" he stated, wrapping his arms around her; they had finally found a comfortable position where she was lying on him, her head resting on his chest.

"There is only one problem" she stated, lifting her head and looking him in the eye.

"What that…aren't you comfortable?" he asked, starting to move.

"No…it's just that you have this on" she smiled, reaching behind him and pulling his shirt over his head "and these" she added working her hands beneath her and tugging at his boxers.

"Oh so I'm guessing it's a problem that you have this on" he stated, keeping a serious tone while slipping her top over her head

"And to be fair" she smiled, no longer able to hold her previously serious tone "I should loose these" she added, guiding his hands to her panties

"It is only fair" he laughed, as he slipped his hands in their sides and tugged them down her legs.

She slid her body up his to look him in the eye, resting a hand on either side of him as she lent down to kiss him. His hands brushed the hair out of her face before they moved to the sides of her breasts, lightly tracing circles along their crease as their tongues dueled.

She could feel his excitement rising beneath her and she groaned quietly as his member began to press against her folds. She let her legs fall to his sides, opening herself up as he pulsated against her.

Feeling her movement he traced a tauntingly slow line from her breasts to her neither regions. Letting his hand lay lightly on her, until she could no longer stand the swelling temptation and pushed her hips against his fingers, moaning as they begun their work.

When she gripped hard at his biceps he rolled them over and slipped inside her, smiling at the fact they were beginning to know each others bodies so well. Before he could begin, she rolled them back over propping her elbows against his chest. Rolling her hips on him as his hands secured themselves them, guiding their motion.

She dropped her head and moaned as his hips jerked towards her the extra force crashing against her clit and causing her to come. With her head bent her hot breaths were ticking the base of his penis "Meredith" he whispered, pulling her lips to his and enjoying the second wave of her orgasm in his mouth.

After taking a few seconds to recover she looked down on him, bringing one of his hands to her breast while she kissed some sweats beads of his upper lip. Keeping his hands on her breasts, he watched her face as she pulled back from his mouth and began moving on top of him, her messy hair, panting lips and flushed cheeks making her look as sexy as he could imagine.

He gripped her breast harder as she squeezed around him, catching him off guard as he reached up to rest a hand on her cheek, instead guiding her lips to his as he groaned into her open mouth.

He stopped her as she began to remove him from her "Wait, just a little longer" he asked "I like going soft inside you"

Unable to resist his begging eyes, she widened her legs taking in more of him and nestled her head against his chest "I thought it was only girls who liked doing this" she smiled

"It's nice" he responded pulling the sleeping bag more around them before starting to stroke her hair.

His body inside hers and his soft strokes on her hair were the last things she remembered about that night, that was why she was surprised to find herself alone in the sleeping bag when she awoke the next morning. Rummaging down the bottom of the sleeping bag she found his boxers from the night before and pulled them on before pulling his sweat shirt over her head. Poking her head out of the tent she saw a stick poking out of the ground in front of the revived fire, a piece of paper speared onto the stick had an arrow pointing down to the river on it. Smiling and still wrapped in the sleeping bag she climbed out of the tent and waddled down to the river.

"Hey beautiful" he beamed, looking over his shoulder

"I thought we were going to sleep in?" she replied after kissing him lightly

"Hey I got up at 7-that is a sleep in" he said, indicating for her to sit between his legs "I couldn't bring myself to wake you, you looked too peaceful"

"That's ok" she stated "Thanks for the note" she added snuggling up between his arms, which were holding the fishing rod "Have you caught anything yet"

"Not yet, well nothing big enough to actually eat" he replied settling his chin on her head

After some time he handed her the rod "My hands are getting cold" he explained, as they dove into the sleeping bag and around her waist. She shivered under his touch but continued to hold the rod.

"Derek!" she shrieked "It moved"

"Its probably just caught on something" he replied "Give it a tug"

"Is it meant to tug back?" she questioned, holding tightly to the handle

"Well if there is something on the end of it, real it in" he laughed

She listened carefully to his instruction as to how to real in the fish and shrieked with delight when a fish came into view "I caught something" she beamed, following Derek and the fish back to the campsite "I caught something that was big enough to eat" she added, then unable to resist teasing him "Oh, so did you catch anything for your breakfast?"

Having arrived at the campsite and placed the fish on a board he turned an pinned her down "What was that Miss Meredith Grey?" he asked, tickling her sides

"D….D…Derek your hands stink" she gritted out between laughter

"Oh do they now" he laughed bringing them closer to her nose "Say it….say it…"

"Ok, ok I give up" she laughed, still squirming beneath him "You can have _some_ of _my_ fish for breakfast".

After cleaning, cooking and eating the fish they decided a swim was in order to attempt to wash the fishy smell off themselves. The rest of the day was spent going on a long walk, having lunch followed by a snooze in the sun.

Meredith had found the other sleeping bag in the car when she was looking for a pot to boil water in; Derek just smiled sheepishly in response-holding on to his claim of not being able to find it in the dark the previous night.

They reluctantly greeted a family to the previously private campsite with Derek whispering to Meredith "I guess we will be making use of the other sleeping bag tonight".

That night they stayed up late, lying wrapped in a rug next to the fire watching the stars creeping between the light clouds, cherishing the last moments of their holiday. "We should do this again" smiled Meredith

"You really had a good time?" Questioned Derek in an uncertain tone

"Of course I did-I was with you" she replied, nuzzling his cheek with her nose in an attempt to find her lips, the kiss was light but meaningful.

When she turned to face him the kiss deepened but was interrupted by a quiet "Ewww…they're kissing" from the kids in the other tent. Derek threw back his head laughing when he caught sight of their binoculars, which were still blatantly focused on him and Meredith.

"I think we are being watched" he whispered as she looked to see what he was laughing at. With an evil thought passing through his head, he continued "Should we give them something to look at". The with an eager nod from her he moved on top of her, languishing her neck and mouth in kisses as her arms wrapped tightly around him. She could not resist sneaking a peak at the kids and couldn't help but laugh when she saw their mother looking on in disgust and ushering the kids into the tent.

They had fallen silent after having long whispered conversations after escaping into their tent. Meredith got an idea, after not being able to sleep-even though Derek's arms were around her she didn't feel quite close enough to him. Quietly she wriggled out of his grasp and rolled him over, trying hard not to laugh at his surprised expression in the dark.

"Meredith? What are you doing" he whispered watching her move around the tent

"I can't sleep" she answered as she pushed her sleeping mat on top of his.

"So you roll me over" he asked in an amused tone

"Ah-ha" she answered simply before reaching across and rolling him back.

He watched her intently as she slipped out of her sleeping bag, pulled off her top and motioned for him to lift his arms. "Hey" he whispered, only to be interrupted by her pulling his shirt over his head "We can't, there are other people here now"

"I know" she replied as she crawled into his sleeping bag, settling herself on top of him "This is just more comfortable" she continued, nestling her head against his chest.

"This does feel better" he smiled, laying his head back into his pillow and wrapping his arms around her slim back, his fingers finding a steady motion as they stroked her hair, lulling her into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek and Meredith were heading home from their camping trip, "I can't believe you talked me into letting you drive" muttered Derek from his reclined chair.

"You need to sleep" she replied "You start work in like ten hours and besides, I'm an excellent driver"

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie" he smiled, as she playfully his him across the chest "Anyway I can't sleep and we are nearly home so there is no point"

"I seriously don't know how you do it" she said "I mean you work crazy hours and still have time for me. I would be exhausted"

"You'll learn" he smiled "when do you find out?" he asked, referring to her application to be included in the residency program at Seattle Grace.

"Same day as the exam results come out" she sighed "That's going to be one hell of a day. I mean what happens if we don't all get in, living at home is going to be hell"

"Don't worry about that now, just focus on your exams and you will be fine" he smiled, giving her leg a reassuring squeeze. It was a shaky subject at her house as all roommates had applied to for the same program, Christina and Izzie were pretty much in just based on their marks and references but Meredith and George were another story, according to them, because of Meredith's famous surgeon mother she had already struggled to get into medical school and Georges marks weren't the best but his references were outstanding; so it was a topic they had silently agreed not to discuss until the results came.

"Oh can you answer that?" she asked when her phone rang

"Hello…oh hi Izzie…no she is driving…I know, I'm crazy…yeah we are nearly back…ok thanks Izzie see you in about half an hour" Derek said as Meredith looked on curiously

"What did she want and why are you crazy?" she asked when he hung up

"They decided to have Sunday dinner instead of Sunday lunch so we could join and I'm crazy because I let you drive" he laughed, deciding it was safer not to repeat exactly what Izzie had said about Meredith's driving skills.

------------------

They had a lovely dinner together; it was the usual group Meredith, Izzie, George, Christina, Derek, Alex, Sarah and Burke. Instead of watching a movie they stayed sitting at the table just talking and joking with each other, the students were all enthralled when Burke and Derek started telling them about the radical standstill operation they had once been allowed to stand in on.

As the night progressed Meredith decided to tease Derek a little, seemingly absentmindedly she slowly undid the top button of her shirt letting it hang slightly open, her next move was to play with her hair-pulling it out of its band and letting it fall loosely around her shoulders, her final move minutes later was to slowly raise her foot up his leg until it came to rest pressed against his groin.

He had been keeping an eye on Meredith's actions, from when she started fiddling with her button and was letting his eye follow a long strand of hair that had fallen down the neck of her shirt, when he felt her foot make its journey up his leg. His body jolted slightly when she began to move it, just ever so slightly against him. He was controlling himself well, under the circumstances, until she leant forward, her shirt falling slightly more open exposing a little of her lace bra just to him.

As his pleading eyes covered her face she pretended not to notice, instead over eagerly joining in the conversation that George and Alex were having, acting the picture of innocence. The first time her composure broke was when she felt his jeans tighten and saw him shift in his chair, breaking a smile when everyone decided to start cleaning up.

He remained seated as some of the group started to move, he reached out and caught Meredith's arm, when she went to walk past, pulling her on top of him. "That was cruel" he whispered "I can't get up…well it's up so I can't stand up" with an apologetic smile she moved slightly so that her legs were straddling him. "This is not helping" he replied as she kissed along his neck

"Just play along" she murmured, letting her tongue ease between his lips

As he heard the groans of disgust from the other housemates he caught onto her idea, wrapping his arms around her and tightly gripping her ass. She pulled closer to him and a giggle escaped between their dueling tongues as she felt his member grow beneath her.

Finally is got too much for her housemates to bare, distractedly she waved over his shoulder as they walked out of the kitchen with calls that she and Derek could wash up alone. When they were safely out of earshot she laughed and climbed off him, "they actually lasted longer than I thought"

"Ok so it got rid of them…but not of this" he replied pointing at his strained jeans

"Well" she replied, going to the freezer "Why don't you cool off and I will finish this" handing him an icepack and starting to finish washing the dishes "Then we can go and work on getting rid of it the proper way" she laughed, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Or we could leave it and go back to my place straight away" he propositioned standing with his body flush against her back so that she could feel him pushing against her slightly as his hands slipped to down her stomach to between her legs, pulling up against her.

"Don't tempt me" she ground out, leaning against the sink for support "But this really needs to get done" kissing him deeply over her shoulder

"So we will do it after" he said pulling her lightly away from the sink

"No we won't" she laughed "You always wrap around me and fall asleep after"

"What can I say" he grinned "I like to make sure your not going to sneak home in the middle of the night"

After finishing off the dishes he took her hand, leading her towards the front door "Want to stay here?" she asked when they were half way between the stairs and the door.

"Ok, I've never spent a whole night here" he grinned, as she led him up the stairs towards her room.

-------------------

Izzie heard Meredith walk past her door and into her room, wanting to know how her weekend away was she got up from her desk and followed. Not bothering to knock she opened the door "Shit sorry Mer" she stammered when she caught sight of her and Derek on the bed "I thought he had gone home" she said closing the door behind her

"Izzie, wait!" Meredith called from her position on top of Derek "We're decent come back" she laughed

"Sorry" Izzie said popping her head around the door

Derek just laughed in response, looking at her upside-down from where Meredith had pinned him down onto the bed.

"What's up?" Meredith questioned, not moving off Derek

"Oh…just wanted to see how your weekend was" she replied, face growing a little more flushed

"How about we get lunch tomorrow or something" she replied "Give us time for some real girl talk"

"Ok" Izzie smiled "Night Derek, Night Meredith" she said walking out of the room and shutting the door

"Hey Iz" Derek called through the door "I'd put some music on if I were you" laughing at the look of horror on Meredith's face and even harder when they heard murmurings of The Clash seeping through from Izzies room.

"So where were we" he asked looking up at Meredith

"Well…I do believe your hands were here" she replied positioning one of his hands under her shirt and the other on her ass "and mine where about to do this" she continued, working hers under his shirt and slipping it over his head.

He lifted his head to hers catching her lips with his as his hands unclipped her bra. He then proceeded to pull her shirt over her head, the bra slipping off at the same time. He relished the feeling of her squirming against him bare-chested as she tried to find his mouth.

She moved to sit on his body, her legs straddling him and pulled him up to join her, her hands going to work on his jeans. They laughed at the intensity of there actions when their fingers became entwined as he tried to undo hers at the same time "Slow down cowboy" she murmured, pushing him back onto the bed and pulling his pants down his legs; before wriggling out of hers while still straddling him.

She lent over him, her arms at his sides, taunting his lips with hers; as his fingers reached to her body aching to touch the soft skin of her stomach, sides and chest. She arched her back, biting her lip and throwing her head back when he reached a nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Giving in she lay back on top of him laughing when he rolled them over, letting his full weight hold her. After kissing down her neck he took a nipple in his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue as she panted below him. With his mouth stimulating her nipples his fingers trailed further down her stomach and to her inner thigh. She moaned in anticipation of his touch, arching her back and pulling him back to her mouth.

His fingers teased her, tracing delicate lines around her panties, before dipping inside and pushing against her. She bit his lip as he began to run his fingers along the creases of her folds, tasting the small amount of blood that was drawn. Her breathing grew rapid and shallow as he dipped a finger into her depths and she moaned into his mouth as he added another.

Knowing she would be unable to control herself for much longer she let go of his shoulder placing her hand on his and dragged it towards her mouth. He watched in anticipation as she pulled his fingers into her mouth, tasting herself on him. Her other hand slipped down his back and into his boxers, grasping his ass in her hands and pulling him closer to her. She could feel him pulsating against her as she moved to pull down his boxers; her panties soon followed them to the ground.

She pulled against him, spreading her legs and urging him to enter her. After adjusting to his size she wrapped her legs high around his back, feeling him ease further into her. He began his motion, pumping in and out of her as she rose to meet him. He watched as her tongue darted out wetting her lips as she closed her eyes enjoying the motion. He lent down catching her lips in his, moaning loudly when she eagerly accepted him into her mouth. They came simultaneously, gasping for air as he collapsed on top of her before rolling to her side, watching as the second wave of her orgasm played out over her body.

Catching his eye she smiled sheepishly at him, before lifting the sheet and hiding beneath it "Meredith" he sung as she disappeared

"I like watching you" he whispered following her beneath the sheets, stroking her hair away from her face.

She smiled in response cuddling into his arms. With him lying on his side she could lie on her back and look up at him, learning every dimple that was etched over his face "as I do you" she replied when she noticed him looking at her intently.

They lay in silence for a while; enjoying their cocoon of sheets "What time is it" she whispered looking up to see if he was awake.

"Twelve-ish…why?"

"I'm hungry" she smiled coyly

"I thought it was only guys who got hungry after sex?" he laughed watching her scurry out of bed

"Hey" she replied feigning shock "Are you coming?" she asked as she scrambled for her panties.

"Depends what's on offer?" he grinned, sitting up watching her pull his shirt on

"I'm thinking Izzies double-choc cupcake with chocolate sauce" she replied, laughing as he eagerly jumped out of bed and pulling on his boxers.

-------------------------

He tried to hush her as they made their way down the stairs, not wanting to be caught by any of her roommates. He watched as she pottered around the kitchen compiling their midnight snack from his perch on the kitchen bench. She put the choc-chip cake on a plate, drizzled it with chocolate sauce and popped it in the microwave, letting Derek suck the extra sauce of her fingers.

She stood in the space between his legs holding the plate between them and offering him a spoonful. As each dove into their guilty pleasure he wrapped his legs around her holding her close, he lent forward to kiss off some imaginary chocolate left on her lip. As they kissed the chocolate oozed between their lips and he pulled back offering her another mouthful.

After the plate was scrapped clean she placed it on the bench behind him. "Better?" he whispered

"Still a little hungry" she replied, looking up at him through her lashes

"I know that look" he grinned

"What look" she asked innocently

"The look that says _I want something from you_"

"I don't want anything _from_ you" she replied into his ear "I just want you" she continued, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Oh…I think that can be arranged" he smiled, turning to meet her lips

With the kiss growing more heated, she whispered "Should we take this upstairs?"

He didn't need to be asked twice, gliding off the bench and padding behind her towards the stairs. As he passed the stairs he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her onto the couch "I couldn't make it" he said between kisses, after stifling her surprise with his mouth "What is it about you?" he asked "You always turn me on in the kitchen"

She giggled in response still enjoying the slight taste of chocolate in his mouth; she dipped her hand beneath his boxers and found him already pulsating in her grasp. It was then her turn to stifle him as he moaned in pleasure under her direction. His hands had slid under her shirt and were now lightly kneading her breasts, stopping occasionally to tweak an engorged nipple.

After her panties and his boxers had been discarded he held her eye as he slipped inside her, feeling her warmth around him as her walls gave way to his presence. Their rhythm began slowly, him lying on her, supporting his weight with one arm next to her side while the other gripped the back of the chair. With a steady hand on her back he moved her to sit on him, his back slumped against the couch. With his hands on her hips he guided her motion, before pulling her closer to his chest and letting his thumb work against her clit.

"Derek" she ground out as she grew closer, before biting down on his shoulder as she climaxed. The vibrations and tightness from her orgasm sent him over the edge and he clung to her as he rode the wave of his orgasm out.

He rested back against the couch, pulling her against him and stroked her hair as they rested in silence. She was comfortable, curled up on his lap and her eyelids were drooping as she listened to the quiet beating of his heart.

"We should go upstairs" she murmured when she caught herself dozing off. When he did not answer she looked up at his sleeping form, "Hey" she whispered in his ear, lulling him back into consciousness as she climbed off him.

He stirred, giving her a sleepy grin as she handed him his boxers to pull on before following her up the stairs. They collapsed onto the bed, each only having enough energy to curl against each other; he kissed her hair before falling into a deep sleep.

---------------------------

The next morning she was awoken by George's shrieks from downstairs, she crawled out of the empty bed, only slightly remembering Derek kissing her forehead as he left for work earlier; she strolled downstairs wrapped in his robe, which she still had from earlier that week.

"I'm guessing" George said as he first caught sight of Meredith "that these are yours" picking up a pair of panties on the end on a pen.

"Thanks George" she grinned guiltily, taking them off the out stretched pen and stuffing them in his pocket "I was looking for those"

"They were in the cushions" he growled "hang on" he cried, jumping off the couch "eww Meredith I sat on that couch"

"Come on George tell me you haven't had sex on that couch" she replied over her shoulder, his grumbling comment and retreating figure meant she was right.

"As long as you didn't leave stains I don't care" quipped Christina over her cereal

---------------------------

As Meredith and Izzie sat down to lunch later that day Meredith was waiting for the question, and sure enough she had only gotten two mouthfuls of food before Izzie pounced. "So he stayed" she smiled

"Uh-huh" she answered innocently, pretending not to know what Izzie was getting at

Giving her one of those _I know what you are trying to do-and it's not going to work _looks in return, Izzie stated "You never have guys stay over…what's different?"

"I have guys to stay" she defended

"Not when you have only known them for a little over a month…god Meredith it took you five months before you asked Taylor stay for the night"

Giving in Meredith smiled "I don't know…Derek's…"

"Different?" suggested Izzie

"Special" decided Meredith

"Like _love_ special?" her friend questioned

"I think so" she grinned

"Have you told him?" Izzie asked, the excitement growing in her voice

"Not exactly" she smiled, "But I will…soon" she continued looking up at Izzie "So now can I eat my lunch?"

"Sure…but it would have been a hell of a lot easier if you just told me straight away" she grinned, biting into her sandwich.

----------------------

Thanks to everyone who has commented and reviewed! It means a lot to hear what you have to say:).

I hope I have met my request to _reheat_ my stories up a little more again…

Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review-even if its just to say 'Hi'


	10. Chapter 10

Derek was more than a little startled when he answered the door to find a much stressed Izzie and Christina standing in front of him "Hey guys" he smiled "Meredith's not here" guessing the point of their visit.

"We know" Christina stated, barging past him

Izzie just half smiled when he stepped aside motioning for her to come in as well "That's why we are here" she explained

"Ok so we heard about you two deciding on not seeing each other much during her exams and all…but she is driving us crazy!" Christina stated, jumping to the point

"Ok…why" he asked, still baffled

Izzie decided that she had a little more of the tact which was required to deal with the situation, so she continued "Well as you know we all have exams at the moment, so the whole house is pretty stressed-except that everyone else is releasing that stress in some way"

"Exactly" Christina cut in "Izzie bakes, I go see Burke and George hangs out with his family or Sarah…but Mer is _just_ studying-its not good for her, she has to relax!"

"Although she won't admit it she is really scared about not getting into the Seattle Grace program and she kind of feels she has no other choice because of her mum and everything" Izzie blabbed

"So that's why she banned me from the house" Derek asked, finally understanding his girlfriend's motives "Because I'm a distraction"

"Exactly!" Izzie smiled

"And at the beginning we were happy about it-no offence but you two are either really sickening with your gooiness or really…loud" Christina finished with her typical signs of tact

"She is going in waves of being super stressed to almost morbid"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked "I can't exactly go over there and demand sex"

"No but you could just break her rules and arrive tonight…we already tried to get her to come over to yours but she said she would never leave" Izzie said, catching Derek's slight blush.

"How about I just text her and see if she wants some help with study or something" he suggested

"Perfect" Christina smiled getting up and heading to the door. As she waved back at him she called "Do it now!"

Ten minutes later Izzie elbowed Christina smiling as she answered a call from Meredith,

"Hey Mer"

"_Hi, sorry but do you guys mind if Derek comes over tonight? He just called and offered to cook us all dinner so we could keep studying"_

"No that's fine" she beamed "Where are you?"

"_On my way home from the library, George is here to"_

"Ok, so what time should we expect Derek?"

"_About six, I'd assume"_

"That's cool; you will be home by then"

"_Thanks Iz. Bye"_

"Bye"

She clipped her phone shut and turned to Christina, "They are on the way home and Derek is cooking us dinner" she laughed

"I knew I liked that boy for a reason" Christina quipped, looking back down at her books.

--------------------------------------

"Hi" Meredith beamed, practically knocking Derek over as she flung her arms around him

"Hey beautiful" he smiled, pulling her tight across his chest and winking at Izzie over her shoulder "I've missed you" he said resting his forehead against hers

"I've missed you too" she replied in a hoarse whisper as her eyes watched his tempting lips

Not being able to resist he broke the distance between them, kissing her lightly; she was unable to help herself, her tongue easing his lips apart as she deepened the kiss.

After detangling themselves from each other they headed to the kitchen so he could start making dinner. She sat perched at the bench nibbling on carrot sticks and reading her notes as he moved around whipping up his best pasta linguini.

------------------------

"That was delicious!" George stated, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach

"Yeah, thanks Derek" Christina and Izzie chimed

"Especially as we have been living of take-away for the past two weeks" George continued

"My pleasure" he replied, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Meredith, "Now go study or relax or something and I'll wash up"

"Derek, that's really not necessary" Izzie said, collecting the plates

"No it's fine" he replied, taking the dishes off her "I remember what I was like for my final exams, it is only fair that I help you guys through it" he continued, staring at Meredith

"Well thank-you" George stated, being the first to accept Derek's generous offer before heading towards the stairs.

"You two" he ordered pointing Meredith towards the stairs "I'll come say good-bye before I go"

"Ok" she smiled giving him a hug "Thank-you"

--------------------------

Half an hour or so later he headed upstairs to say good-bye to Meredith, lying down on her bed and waiting, after she held up a hand when he came in and continued scribbling on her page.

"Sorry" she said a few minutes later, crawling onto the bed next to him and resting her head on his chest "I was in the middle of testing myself"

"That's ok" he smiled, kissing her on the nose; "How is it all going?"

"Pretty good" she sighed "I think I'll owe my housemates big time when it's all over…I've been a bit stressed"

"So I've heard" he chuckled

"What?" she asked

"Nothing… So I better go" he said, trying to change the subject "You need to study"

"Oh" she sighed, a little disappointed "Can't you stay a little longer"

"You need to study" he replied

"And I will, you could just hang around, watch TV, read a book"

"Ok" he grinned "Can I borrow your ipod? I might just lye here and listen to music for a bit"

"Sure" she replied happily, throwing it to him as she sat back down at her desk

Plugging in he lay back onto her bed, hands behind his head and closed his eyes, just happy to be there and to have calmed her down. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, she watched him from where she sat, laughing to herself that he had only lasted about ten minutes. After an hour and a half of more study she lightly crawled on top of him; her knees straddling him as she lent over and kissed him lightly.

"Hey" he smiled groggily up at her

"Hey" she grinned kissing him again lightly "I need a favor"

"Sure. What?" he asked, sliding to sit up higher against the pillows

"I need you to be sick"

"Ok. What do I have?" he asked, remembering doing countless numbers of these drills before his exams

"Anything on this sheet" she answered, handing him a piece of paper

"Ok" he replied quickly reading it before placing the paper face down on the side table "But I think you should get off me, although your professor would probably still pass you if you did this during your boards" he smirked

"Very funny" she replied, climbing off him "Now be sick" she ordered

Over the next hour he had an inferior aperture of the thorax, hand-foot-and-mouth-disease, gall stones, alcohol poisoning, an inflamed appendix, gait disorder, a heart attack, two strokes, was electrocuted, broke his leg, had kidney disease and countless head injuries. She had done pretty well, diagnosing most without needing too much extra information but was stuck on what they had decided to be the final one, suddenly she turned

"You little poo" she cried hitting him over the head with a cushion

"I don't think that's quite the proper procedure" he laughed grabbing her and pinning her on the bed

"Well you can't have breast cancer" she smirked

"I swear I do" he replied, his face full of innocence "My fingers are dying not being able to touch yours" he continued leaning down to kiss her deeply as his hands made their way under her top.

"Well in that case I think you should give me a proper examination" she smirked rolling them over.

-----------------

Hearing out bursts of laughter in between bed springs squeaking, Izzie turned up her radio and headed down stairs to study, smiling at Christina as she passed her in the hall.

--------------------

Meanwhile upstairs Meredith was straddling Derek, he had already stripped her of her top, bra and pants, while he was about to loose his shirt. As he kicked off his pants his hands held onto her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"So…" he breathed into her ear "I think it's time for your examination Miss Grey"

"Oh really Dr Sheppard" she smirked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes" he replied officially "Now please lay down on the examination table"

After she had climbed off him and laid down on the bed he kneeled beside her "What are you going to examine first" she asked, unable to not laugh at his serious expression as his eyes ran over her body

"I think I will start here" he stated, running his hands along her stomach and moving to straddle her "But I'm afraid this will need some more expert attention" running a finger over her lips as his mouth edged towards them.

She caught him in a passionate embrace, her tongue exploring the depths of his mouth, reminding herself of his taste after a week without him. She grinned up at him when their lips parted "I really have missed you" she whispered "Not just this"

"I know" he replied, his voice earnest and truthful

When he simply stared into her eyes for a little longer she playfully continued "Doesn't mean I haven't missed this too" an eyebrow raised, hoping to give him the hint

"Sorry Madame" he coarsely laughed "I think I know somewhere else that needs a more expert examination"

"Really?" she asked

"Yes. Here…here….and…here" he replied, his hands roaming from her mouth, to each of her breasts and then further south. She groaned loudly as his nimble fingers pushed against her through her wet panties, her hot breaths covering his face as he leaned into kiss her.

She panted heavily beneath him as his mouth went from her nipples to her nether regions; his lips, tongue and teeth working against her engorged clit. With a hand buried in his hair and the other wrapped tightly around the bed sheet she gritted her teeth and arched as he slipped a finger inside her, while his lips encircled her clit. "I'm not going to last" she ground out, pulling on his hair and directing him back to her mouth.

She tugged at his boxers but only got them to his knees before he slipped inside her, moaning in delight. He kicked them the rest of the way down his legs as she adjusted to his pulsating size. He began slowly moving inside her, his hand grasping her breast as his mouth explored hers. She was right, she didn't last long-giving him a sly look as she recovered from her orgasm "Oops" she smiled, a hand covering her face.

He didn't mind, relishing the fact that he had this power over her, easing himself onto her he nudged her hands out of the way with his nose, kissing her deeply before beginning to move again.

She ran her hand down his back, the thin sheen of sweat that had formed, caused it to slip down easily as she watched his face full of concentration. When he bit his lip, like he always did before he came, she reached behind him tugging against his balls. He groaned in anguish as he emptied into her, the unexpected tug causing his release.

He breathed heavily, collapsing beside her as she curled into his side, sleepily nudging his cheek in search of his mouth. "Hmmm" she ground into him, when their tongues danced.

"I love you" he whispered, not realizing he said it until it was already out there

She rolled over slightly shocked at his admission, looking him in the eye. Watching her reaction he mumbled "I'm sorry…it just slipped out…but that doesn't mean I don't…love you I mean…I do…love you" he rambled, conscious that they had admitted they were falling for each other weeks ago, but never actually saying they were in love.

"Don't apologize" she giggled running her hands over his chest "I love you to" she grinned, kissing him on the forehead. She then rolled over, snuggling into her original position against his chest, their fingers entwined "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked

"Anything" he whispered back

"I fell in love with you when we were camping; it just hit me when I watched you sleeping in the morning"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"I was hoping to get through exams first-I know I have a tendency to go a little crazy about this time of the year"

"So, you were waiting to see if I stuck around through your craziness" he quietly laughed

"No…" she sighed "I just wanted it to be perfect"

"You know what" he said, lifting his head and kissing her cheek "I think it was pretty perfect"

"Yeah…it was" she mused, snuggling further into his arms.

----

Ok apologies for not updating in ages, had a bit of writers block on this one and didn't want to write another chapter for Listening to George before this was done.

So let me know how it is, hopefully will update early next week.


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith quietly rolled out of bed, laughing quietly  
to herself as Dereks arms tried to hold onto her.  
Even though he was sound asleep he had a good grip on  
her and she had to wiggle out of his grasp. She then  
gathered her clothes and slipped into the  
bathroom down the hall, not wanting to wake him as he  
had had a late surgery the night before. After washing  
her face and getting dressed, she returned to the  
bedroom collecting her bag and laying a light kiss on  
his head.

"Good luck," he murmured with a faint smile, before  
falling asleep again.

Today was her last exam and after she had sat her  
boards in three hours and twenty minutes, she will  
have finished medical school and will be a doctor.  
Meredith smiled at the prospect. She was only one  
step away from becoming her dream, a surgeon, like her  
mother.

-------------------

The exam had gone well. She only got stuck on  
one question and had finished with fifteen minutes to  
spare. Walking out with her arm linked in Izzies' she  
laughed when George came hurtling towards them, arms  
out like an airplane.

"It's over," he cried, sweeping Meredith, Izzie, and  
Christina into a warm hug.

The girls and George laughed in delight, jumping  
around together in a circle chanting, "It's over it's  
over."

Derek chuckled from his perch outside their exam room.  
He faintly remembered doing the same thing with his  
friends when they completed their final exam. As the  
group settled, he got up and slowly walked towards  
them, opening his arms and catching Meredith  
mid-flight as she bounded towards him, the smile on  
her face almost splitting her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" She cried as he enveloped  
her in his arms and spun them around.

"I have the morning off," he grinned, kissing her on  
the nose, "And I thought I would come and congratulate  
you in person," he added lightly setting her on the ground he made his  
way over to their other friends, shaking hands with  
George and Christina, but giving Izzie a kiss on the  
cheek.

"Come join us at the café," George invited him, "There  
is a whole group of us coming, sort of a last hoorah,"  
he grinned.

"Yeah come for a bit," begged Meredith, "When are you  
due at work?"

"Four," Derek replied "I'll come for a bit. Sure I'm  
not cramping your style?" He asked her, wanting to  
give her the opportunity to go and celebrate alone with her  
friends.

"You?" She laughed cocking an eyebrow, "You are my  
style," she grinned, wrapping her arm around his waist  
and directing him towards the cafeteria.

They had decided to meet everyone there because most  
people were going to see lecturers and tutors or  
bypassing the library to drop off books before going  
to the café.

Finding a booth near the back, Meredith sat with her  
legs over Dereks, and arms wrapped around him with  
her head on his shoulder. One of his arms was draped  
around her shoulders while the other rested on her  
legs.

"So how did it go?" He asked, kissing her hair.

"Good. I only got stuck on one question, but I  
finished with enough time to go back over everything  
and get an answer down."

"That's great," he grinned as his fingers from the  
hand draped around her shoulders found the soft skin  
of her neck. She nuzzled his neck as they continued  
to talk about the exam, each ordering a coffee when  
the waitress came to take their order.

"Derek," she murmured, her hand clutching at his  
shirt, "Someone will see."

"No they won't," he chuckled, letting his fingers to  
continue their decent down her chest, stopping to  
caress the beginnings of her breast under her shirt  
"Besides I have missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said into his chest, as a  
slight shiver over took her body from his touch, "I  
love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

They sat in silence for a while, her clutching his  
chest while his fingers danced just below the neckline  
of her shirt until George, Izzie, and Christina piled  
into the booth surrounding them, followed by Taylor.

The look on Georges face was priceless. He simply  
gawked at Taylor, who was accepting Dereks hand to  
shake.

"Hi." Derek said his hand out stretched, "I'm Derek."

"Taylor," he replied

"Taylor as in ex-boyfriend Taylor?" Derek questioned,  
replacing his arm around Meredith's shoulders.

"Ok, so this is awkward," Christina interjected before  
George changed the subject, asking what everyone was  
doing over their three-month break. The conversation  
continued with ease, Meredith ignoring Taylors  
blatant staring while resting her hand on Dereks leg  
and drawing light pictures with her finger tips.

At three thirty Derek made a move, "I've got to go,"  
he announced as the others moved to let him out of the  
booth, "Work calls," he smiled.

"I'll walk you out," offered Meredith, following him  
out of the booth and slipping her hand in his.

"So what are your plans for this afternoon?" He asked.

"I'm going to go for a bike ride, clean up a bit, then wait  
for you to come home," she grinned. "So when will you  
be home?" She asked when they reached the door,  
slipping her arms around his neck.

"About ten," he replied, pulling her closer.

"That's not a very long shift."

"They introduced that 80 hour work week and I'm  
already up to 74."

"That's great," she grinned leaning into kiss him, "So  
want to stay at yours or mine tonight?"

"Maybe we should stay at mine," he whispered huskily  
into her ear, "I have some plans for you this  
evening."

"Oh do you now?" She laughed, "Go to work then so you  
can come home earlier." She continued to push him  
away, but not before accepting another kiss.

----------------

Inside the cafeteria, Taylor looked on jealously as  
Meredith and Derek stood close to each other and  
spoke. His hand clenched into a fist as he watched  
Derek whisper something into Merediths' ear before  
tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

"You dumped her," Izzie reminded him as the rest of  
the group got up to leave.

"And she is happy, really happy. She is in love,"  
Christina added, following the rest of the group out  
and leaving Taylor fuming in the booth alone.

-----------------

"I'm going for a bike ride? Meredith called out from  
the front door.

"Okay," George called back from upstairs.

"Tell Izzie I'll be home to help with dinner," she  
added before stepping out the door.

As Meredith set off down the road towards the lake she  
let her mind wander and enjoyed not having to worry  
about study or exams for the time being. She did two  
slow laps around the lake before heading home.

It had been planned that the housemates would have dinner together before going their separate ways, Izzie out on a date, Meredith to Dereks while Georges' girlfriend was coming over to stay.

She was rounding the last corner before their house  
when suddenly a car didn't stop at the intersection.  
The screech of the tires was the last thing she heard  
as she sprawled through the air, landing on the curb  
of the road. The pain in her head equaling that in  
her ribs, Meredith's eyes slowly closed on the  
bustling world around her.

--------------------------------------------

Ok so there it is…hope you like the cliff hanger.

Thanks to MJ for editing for me.

Love Specialfrog


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok Derek," Izzie said looking him in the eye outside a hospital room he did not know was Merediths' "I need you not to freak out. We don't know what has happened but we are just waiting on Dr Bailey to return with the results."

"Izzie why are you here? What's wrong?" he asked, concern rising in his voice "Where is Meredith?"

Ignoring his questions Izzie turned to face Dr. Bailey who was coming down the hall, "Dr Bailey How is she?" she asked.

Interrupting Derek spun around and asked "Where is Meredith? What has happened?"

"Derek take a seat," Bailey instructed, not continuing until he did. "Ok Meredith was hit by a car; she has a fractured patella and three broken ribs, she got a nasty bump on her head and lost consciousness at the accident and hasn't woken up yet." She finished, watching as Derek dropped his head into his hands, as Izzie let out a loud sob and engulfed Christina who stood still and expressionless.

"Where is she?" Derek asked again with more force as he stood up, "I have to see her."

"In here." Bailey directed the small group, "Only one of you can stay," she warned doubting they would listen, "It is just a case of doing the knee surgery and waiting for her to wake up now."

Derek's eye's welled up with tears as he saw his petite girlfriend lying on the bed, tubes coming out of her wrists, heart monitors beeping a steady rate and a large splint on her knee. As part of him went into _boyfriend_ mode he went to sit beside her taking her hand in his, while the doctor in him started to ask questions, "Has she had a CT?" he asked

"Yes, all clear," responded Bailey, knowing Derek needed to ask these questions.

"Who is doing the knee surgery?"

"Dr Lemoyne."

"When?"

"Six, Burke and I are scrubbing in, yes she will have another CT before then to double check for any bleeds and no you cannot observe, the gallery will be closed- Webber's orders." Bailey fired off, knowing that these questions would follow Derek's close securitization of Meredith's care.

He nodded blankly in return, his eyes not leaving Meredith.

Half an hour later Izzie and George excused themselves from Meredith's bedside and headed home to gather some of her personal things. Christina had already left, going to find Burke so that she could take of her mask and cry at the uncertainty of her friends' health, with him to support her.

Sitting alone in the dark room Derek ran his hands over Merediths' unconscious form, if it weren't for the bruise on her forehead and stitches in her chin; she looked as she had when he crept into her room early that morning- peacefully asleep. Keeping his hand in hers, his thumb absentmindedly stroking hers, he dropped his head to the mattress and watched the lone tear roll that had escaped, drop from his cheek to the floor. His mind races with all the things he had silently planned to tell Meredith, to show her, to do with her. He breathed out hard, his whole body aching with the pain he was feeling, taking a deep breath in he looked up at her fragile body again- preying it would not be her lying motionless on the bed in front of him, preying he would wake up from this nightmare soon.

Derek jumped slightly as Bailey reentered the room, "They are ready for her in surgery now," she whispered, motioning for two orderlies to enter the room behind her.

Standing up Derek lent over and kissed Merediths forehead before kissing her lightly behind her ear, a pang carried through his heart when the giggle that usually followed this simple act, was not heard. Squeezing her hand before tucking it back under the covers e stepped back, allowing the orderlies to wheel her away.

Hanging back Bailey reached over and laid a hand on Dereks shoulder "Don't worry we will look after her," she told him before leaving the room.

----------------------

Izzie and George returned to the hospital later that evening to find Christina pacing the surgeons lounge while Derek sat on the couch, head bent into his hands. "We brought food" Izzie announced, after Christina filled them in about Meredith still being in surgery.

"I'm not hungry," Derek informed her, ignoring him she simply pulled out a sandwich and placed it in front of him, her mothering instincts taking over. "You have to eat," she ordered as she sat Christina down next to him and handed her a sandwich as well. "Thank you," she added when each picked it up and took a slow bite.

"What's taking so long?" Derek asked, standing up and moving towards the door "She should be out by now."

He was just about to open the door when Webber burst through it, Dr Lemoyne in tow.

"How is she?" Derek pleaded, "What took so long?"

Cutting to the point Dr Lemoyne spoke up, "She is in recovery and should be fine, there were some complications during the surgery as there was more damage to the tibia than the x-rays showed. We put in four pins to hold it together, two in the knee and three in the lower leg, they will have to be removed when she has healed some more."

Seeing the relief wash over Dereks face as he lifted his head from his hands, Webber interrupted, knowing the rest of the information could be detailed later. "You can see her now."

"Has she woken up yet?" Christina asked

"Well we put her under a full anesthesia for the surgery and we are keeping her unconscious to give her body time it needs to heal some more,"

"But she will wake up?" A worried George asked

"We will just have to wait and see," answered Webber.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek paced Meredith's room, the same path he had been making for the last five days as she had still not woken up after the accident. He knew by day six her prognosis would slowly deteriorate and this knowledge plagued him constantly. Bailey had ordered him home at least every second day, stating he needed to shower, change and eat a good meal; when he had refused she had gotten George to drive him.

On day three two policemen were waiting to see him on his return, they had been phoning the hospital daily to get details of Meredith's condition after catching the culprit. Their arrival at the hospital pained him as he knew their presence had been to find out if the charge would be escalated from reckless driving causing injury to manslaughter. Derek had instantly felt anger rush through him as they informed him of who had done this too her, the fact that it was someone she knew well, made her situation all the more painful. He had taken responsibility for telling Izzie, Christina and George the news, George and Christina having similar reactions to Derek's where Izzie just broke down and sobbed, repeating _it's just not fair,_ over and over.

After finding out what had happened George stopped visiting Meredith, he would sit outside her room and wait for while the girls visited her, but wouldn't go in. Burke was the one who figured it out; George blamed himself for what happened to her. Even though they told him repeatedly that there was no way he could have known what was going to happen, he still blamed himself. Eventually Derek pulled George into the room, half yelling at him to _be a man_ and to _be there for Mer, as she would be for him_. Eventually George had broken down in tears, apologizing to Meredith for not coming to see her, admitting he was scared that she would not wake up and begging her to stop being so stubborn and come home, he even went as far as buying her a box of tampons and leaving them next to her bed.

Izzie had tried another approach, trying to get Meredith to _smell_ herself awake by bringing in fresh cakes, cookies and brownies every day; leaving them next to her bed, making the room have a lovely homey smell. Although, in reality she knew this would not work, the baking kept her mind off Meredith's condition. The nurses also did not mind, knowing that the baked goods would be left in the staff room for them to enjoy after Izzie had gone home.

Burke brought Meredith gifts every day until the flowers, photos, cd's and joke books made her hospital room seem more like the downstairs gift department, than a hospital. He also supported Christina, who was having a harder time than she would freely admit, coping. He encouraged her to visit Meredith daily and would quietly listen to all her fears when she returned. Christina instead brought nothing but herself, she was there every day sitting beside her friend, occasionally she would read or take advantage of Meredith's TV, but mostly she sat in silence; knowing that Meredith would know she was there.

Derek was glad her friends came to see her, besides her roommates and Burke there was a steady flow of visitors as news of her accident swept between her peers. There always seemed to be a small group of people in the room as he passed regularly between rounds. Dr Webber had been the one to suggest that he continue working after sitting by her bed for two consecutive days, knowing the distraction of work would help him cope. The night, however, were his. After her friends had left and the hospital started to get quiet, everyone knew he would be in her room, talking to her in hushed tones. Sometimes he pleaded with her to wake up, other times he cried while most of the time he talked about stuff they had done together and plans he was making for their future.

A nurse had stolen him a comfortable recliner from the surgeons break room and by four in the morning he could be found in a restless sleep, lying back in the seat, a rug tucked around him with her hand is his. Although he missed everything about her, he missed sleeping next to her the most; the smell of her always made him feel warm and the feel of her wrapped between his arms made him feel special.

The sun was beginning to rise by the time his pacing eased; he pushed the recliner closer to his bed knowing his mind would soon give into his body and let him sleep, he slipped her hand out from under the sheets squeezing it lightly before closing his eyes. Except, tonight he was wrong- his mind was not giving in, it stayed active recalling memories of happier times with Meredith until he could not stand it anymore and resumed his pacing.

He stopped beside her and laughed at her resting form only realizing what she was wearing, his old college sweater. He grinned, remembering how she had practically lived in it through her exams. He figured that one of her housemates, probably Izzie, had put it on her while he was out of the room. Unable to resist he slid the sheet down and lifted the sweater slightly, placing his hand on her stomach; its warmth running through him in an instant. Giving into temptation he carefully slipped between the sheets and lay down next to her, replacing his hand beneath the sweater before laying his head on the edge of her pillow. Lightly he kissed her temple, whispered goodnight and fell asleep.

On rounds Bailey had spotted him sleeping peacefully beside her and had snuck in to shut the blinds, knowing this was a much needed private moment between them. She then planted an intern outside the door, instructing them that no one was to enter unless it was an emergency or they had checked with her first. Following orders the intern turned away many nurses and even more of Meredith's friends.

Inside the forbidden room Derek stirred to something nudging his cheek, he knew it was her, even before he opened his eyes. As he focused her smiling face had come into view, "Hi." He whispered before lightly kissing her lips, "welcome back."

--------------------------------

A/N

I know it looks shorter than usual, but it actually has more in it. Sorry for taking yonks to update. Please leave me a comment on what you thought.

Mwa


	14. Chapter 14

Meredith had been in hospital for four days, minus the five she spent unconscious, and to say she was getting a little homesick and restless was an understatement. Even though Izzie, Christina and George were taking shifts to keep her entertained during the day and Derek had been spending every night with her, she was bored and just like any other patient, wanted to go home.

"Two more days," promised Derek. "Two more days and I can take you home, then one more week and you can be up and about." They were laying on her bed sharing his lunch break.

"I just want to be able to walk around, go home, have a bath, sleep in my own bed with you," she pouted.

"How about my bed?" he asked, trying to get her into a better mood.

"That might work," she grinned. "You know…" she continued raising an eyebrow and walking her fingers down his chest, "We haven't … in over a week!"

"Meredith!" Derek laughed rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "You are in hospital with your leg strapped in a splint, which is hanging off the ceiling…"

"So that doesn't mean I've lost my drive," she grinned, working her fingers beneath his shirt.

"How about you let you _drive_ grow a little more, and then on the day you get your splint changed I'll bring you a surprise?" He replied, kissing her pouting lips.

"Fine." She grumbled trying to wiggle away from him, which when your strung up in a splint and sharing a single bed is very hard to do.

"Hey," he laughed as he climbed on top of her, careful not to touch her leg, "No getting in a grump with me!" She giggled in delight as he kissed up her neck and around the edge of her neckline. He was making his way down her stomach when a nurse walked in to take her to the surgeons' office for a check-up.

"Oh, sorry Dr Sheppard," she said behind a laugh, "But ahh…would you mind getting off my patient, she has an appointment with her surgeon."

He grinned guiltily as he climbed off her, knowing the details of their escapade would carry throughout the hospital at alarming rates.

After helping the nurse move Meredith into a wheelchair he offered to wheel her down as he was still on his break, so together they headed off towards the lift in search of the surgeons consultation rooms. "Why is everyone looking at me?" she whispered to him as they stepped into the empty elevator.

"Come on…" he grinned. "You are Ellis Grey's daughter and you're gorgeous," he added, squatting next to her and leaning in for a kiss.

"The fact that I'm being pushed around by McDreamy the near-neurosurgeon might help as well," She teased.

He blushed in response, running a hand through his hair and looking down towards the ground.

"Oh don't play shy…I've heard the rumors…I know what they call you," she giggled pulling him in for one more kiss as the doors opened.

Derek left her in the surgeon's waiting room as he got a 911 call on his pager, other patients looked a little shocked as the doctor, dressed in scrubs and a white coat, leant over his bandaged patient and kissed her before racing out the door. Meredith, seeing their curious faces just smiled guiltily before hiding behind a magazine.

--------

"So, how you holding up?" Izzie asked the following day.

"Fine," smiled Meredith.

"Okay," replied Christina after a disbelieving glance passed between her, Izzie and George. "How are you really feeling?"

"No truly, I'm great! This lug of a thing in coming off in three hours," she said pointing to her splint, "and Derek asked me if I wanted to stay with him until I'm off my crutches, because of all the stairs at our place."

"Sure!" Izzie replied, "He lives in a double-storey house as well…he just wants to have hot loud sex with you!"

"No…" Meredith replied, feigning innocence, "He has a spare room downstairs and no steps at the front door, so it will be easier and…well…the second part as well- I swear being locked up is driving me crazy!" She winced, "Can't wait to get away from all the gossip either- the nurses in this place are mad…one walked in on me and Derek making out the other day and I heard about it whipping around the corridors the rest of the night."

"Hey, you might want to get use to it." George reminded, "We get out internship results next week."

"Ugh! Thanks George- just what I needed!" Meredith said, dramatically throwing her hands over her face. She was just teasing him, in all matters she was having a great time. Having her friends around her everyday just reminded her how lucky she was to have them at all; she didn't know how she would ever thank all of them for keeping her sane over the past fortnight. They had even stuck by her when she spent hours hurling abuse at a not-present Taylor for causing all this mess in the first place. Izzie had been the first one to step forward and tell her that Taylor, her ex-boyfriend, had actually been the one driving the car when she was hit, and that he had left her unconscious on the side of the road. She had felt that she had cried for days when she initially found out, her friends- even Christina, sitting on the bed and hugging her until her eyes were dry.

However, after hearing that the police had enough for a conviction without her having to go on the witness stand, she began to improve. Although it still plagued in the back of her mind that they had found many, stalker-like photos of her, some even containing Derek, in his dorm room at the college. The district attorney was planning to suggest psychiatric care, in the form of an institution for him as he was obviously not well.

---------

"Ready for your surprise yet?" Derek asked later that afternoon as he leant over for a kiss.

"Sure am!" she replied expecting a bunch of flowers or a block of her favourite chocolate.

"Okay then, lets get you out of here," he said helping her sit up.

"So where are we going?" She asked once she was in the wheelchair and heading down the hall.

"Well first we are going to get this thing cut off," he replied, indicating her ten-day-old cast

"That's not a surprise," she pouted, "I knew I was getting it off four days ago!"

"Patients Ms Grey," he laughed, "We are going to get this cut off and then going to find the surprise…"

"Oh," she replied with an embarrassed smile.

---------

"Well that was exciting!" she stated happily as they came out of the exam room, "A little gross but exciting!" Her original cast had been cut off, her leg cleaned and x-rayed before another cast was put on and set. "Now its surprise time…" she hinted.

"Hold-your-horses!" replied Derek, laughing at her eagerness, "We need to find our way to level seven before we can get started."

"Well…what are we waiting for?" she replied starting to push herself towards the lifts.

Once in the lift, Meredith lent over and hugged Derek's waist in an attempt to say thank-you to him for making an effort to entertain her. "What was that for?" he asked running a hand through her hair.

"Just for being you," she sighed.

------------

They soon made their way to the seventh floor and along the long corridor to where a nurse was eagerly waiting for them. Once inside the tiled room Meredith's eyes lit up when she saw the large bath in the corner. "Am I actually able to use it?" She asked, still not sure why he had brought her up here.

"Well, its not really meant for you, but Nurse Betty here is being very nice and letting you borrow it for the next hour." Derek replied.

"What about my leg?" she continued, indicating her fresh cast.

"Well it's made of fiberglass so it can get wet," replied the nurse as she began ushering Derek out of the room.

Meredith was about to say that she didn't mind if Derek stayed while she got ready for the bath, but caught Derek's eye and stayed silent. "I'll see you back in your room," he said with a grin and a wink before exiting.

Once the door had been closed behind Derek the older nurse helped Meredith into the empty bath, showed her how to use the taps and untied her gown she left the room. Meredith then removed the gown, tossing it to the side and turned on the water, filling up the bath until hot water was tickling her lower neck. Enjoying the warmth she laid her head back and closed her eyes, picturing she was in a spa bath in an expensive Indonesian hotel with Derek beside her, instead of being in a stark white hospital room alone.

Meredith was so deeply relaxed she didn't notice when the door opened and someone slipped inside. "Hey," whispered Derek, trying his best not to scare her.

Smiling and opening her eyes slowly, she reached up to take his hand, "hey" she replied playing with his fingers. "How did you get in?"

"I got Bailey to distract Nurse Betty then slipped in, don't worry she won't be coming back in until your time is up," he replied stroking her hair.

"When do you have to go back?" she asked

"As of twenty minutes ago I reached my limit for the week, so I'm not back until noon tomorrow," he grinned before continuing, "I bought you a present," he stated, showing her a bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

"You are the best!" she grinned, noticing they were her usual brand.

"I know." He replied cockily, while beginning to open the shampoo to wash her hair.

"No." she said defiantly, catching his hand. "I want you to get in…" she pouted.

"Meredith…"

"Come on," she pleaded, "I miss you."

Then with a smile he replied, "I'll lock the door."

She was thrilled to be able to watch him strip off, having nothing to hide behind in the empty room. He then helped her sit forward and slid into the water behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach as she nuzzled into his neck.

"There is definitely something better about this kind of bathing," she sighed

"Why because I'm here?" He asked.

"That, and because I don't have Nurse Patricia giving me a sponge bath," she replied. He simply shuddered at the thought; Nurse Patricia was a very large woman who was not known for being gentle or for understanding her patients' inhibitions about getting a sponge bath.

"Well, maybe I can help with giving you a better mental image for next time," he said, taking the sponge from beside the bath and running it over her stomach. He then began to examine every inch of her body, eventually giving way to the sponge and using his hands instead.

She wrapped her hands around his biceps as they kissed languidly, enjoying the danger of their current situation. She caught her breath as his fingers ventured to her hardened nipple after coaxing around her soft breasts for some time.

He continued to roam her body, touching the skin he had been dreaming about for the last week, her continual attempts to start something over the past few days only made today's current realization all the more sweeter. She let out a breathy moan as his fingers glided lower over her stomach, stroking her hip bone while they waited for permission to continue. Permission was granted when as she moved her arm around his neck, pulling him closer and biting him gently.

His greedy fingers pressed against her folds before sliding between them. He worked his finger along the inner edges of them; evading everywhere she wanted him to touch. Finally after an impatient moan, he tweaked her clit, pressing it between finger and thumb quickly before delving inside her slowly.

He could feel her clench around him as he began to move his hand, her body reeling at his motion. After not being stimulated for a while, her body was very sensitive and she came very quickly- something which he was grateful for as her grinding hips were making it nearly impossible for him to concentrate.

She lay against him for what seemed like forever recovering from his touch, only stirring as he began to wash her hair. Enjoying being pampered, she lay in silence, listening to his heartbeat; the remains of a grin still gracing her face.

After washing her hair he got out of the bath and quickly dried himself before helping her. She winced when she saw the obvious red mark on his neck, circling it lightly to show him. "Sorry, I couldn't resist…you were too good," she whispered apologetically.

They managed to get escape the tiled room before Nurse Betty returned to help Meredith and he was helping her get into bed when the elderly nurse finally caught up with them, wondering where her patient had gone. They lied in response, telling her that Bailey helped Meredith get changed then asked had asked Derek to take her back to her room. After the nurse had left, Derek went to find Bailey to inform her of their cover story- Derek not wanting to be black-listed by the nurse who had kindly agreed to do him a favor.

Bailey raised an eyebrow and shook her head before agreeing to cover for him, and as he turned commented rather loudly about the mark on his neck.

---------------

When he returned Meredith, who had been asleep, stirred and motioned for a kiss; "Thank-you for today," she said, her voice husky from being asleep.

"My pleasure," he honestly replied, sitting on the chair beside her bed and picking up a magazine.

"Derek…you can go home- I will be alright," she said, seeing he was settling in.

"As long as I'm with you, I am home," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"I'm already addicted to you," she laughed, "You don't need to use those lines on me…"

"It wasn't a line, wherever you are- I am at home."

"Well in any case, you should go home- get some rest," she ushered.

"There's no point…" he stated looking back down at his magazine, "I don't really sleep well without something to hold onto," he continued a grin peeking out from over the pages of the mag.

"Well in that case…" she replied after finally getting the hint, "Get in."

He threw the magazine onto the bench and slipped into the bed, cuddling up to her with one arm while she laid her head on the other. Soon the gentle coaxing of the others breath had eased them into a deep sleep.

----------------

A/N

I know it isn't very good for the time it took to write, I couldn't find the words for what had to be said. Also having an ending to Listening to George and another chapter to friends swirling around in my head made it hard to concentrate. Oh well I hope you liked it. Leave me a comment…all ideas and suggestions welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

Meredith was still recovering from the accident; it had been a month since she went into hospital on that fateful day, two weeks since she got her splint off and one and a half weeks since she was discharged. She was now lying in Dereks bedroom contemplating the past months events, it sure had been a whirlwind! Apart from her being in hospital, Christina and George had decided to move in together _officially_, George and Sarah had had a pregnancy scare and most importantly all four friends had gotten into the surgical residency program at Seattle Grace. Meredith thought back to the day she was released from hospital…

_Derek had signed her out after his shift had finished and together they had headed home, at first she was a little reluctant getting into the car as it was the first time she had been in a car since the accident, but Derek had held her hand reassuringly the whole way, talking to her and distracting her until they safely arrived home. As soon as she walked through the door she was met with a face full of confetti before getting hugs from all her roommates and Preston. As soon as she was settled on the couch Christina had forced an envelope at her to open, confused she looked up and saw each of her roommates holding an identical envelope. Izzie had caught her confused expression and mouthed 'internships', after asking when they had arrived and being informed that the letters had come a week ago she had burst into a fit of laughter thinking of what Christina was like as she would not have been aloud to open it until Meredith got home. Thankfully George, Izzie, Christina and Meredith all got into the surgical residency at Seattle Grace, their first choice of where to go. _

A door opening downstairs pulled Meredith from her thoughts, looking at the clock she knew it wasn't Derek- he had only left two hours ago. She carefully rolled out of bed and wrapped Dereks robe from the floor, covering her flimsy nighty before reaching for her crutches. Slowly she eased herself down the stairs as the sounds downside increased, gathering her thoughts she decided if she stayed close enough to a wall she would be steady enough to swing one of her supports at whoever was downstairs. Taking a deep breath she lowered her good leg onto the last step and peaked around the corner…

"Who on earth are you?" Asked the houses other occupant as they grabbed for a rolling pin and clutched it to their chest tightly.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Meredith replied, being taken by surprise at the other occupants' appearance. She was after all she was a women of about fifty standing in a kitchen surrounded by half empty shopping bags and gripping a slightly raised rolling pin.

"This is my son's house." Came the quizzical reply as the lady, obviously Dereks mother, eyed Merediths braced knee and crutches "And you must be Meredith."

"Yeah," Meredith replied, her rapidly beating heart only just starting to slow, "And you must be Mrs. Sheppard."

"I'm sorry if I scared you," the older lady stated laughing slightly at herself as she put the rolling pin back onto the bench, "I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, that's ok…I'll admit it was a relief to see you standing there instead of anyone else," she replied uneasily suddenly becoming aware that she was meeting her boyfriends mother for the first time, covered only by his robe.

"Is Derek home?" Mrs. Sheppard asked glancing around to see any signs of her son.

"Ahh, no he is at work. He will be back at about eleven though." Meredith replied as she made her way over to the table to sit down.

"Why are you here then...I mean, I thought you only lived across the road."

"Oh I do," Meredith replied, "It's just that my place has a lot of stairs…which is kind of hard when I'm restricted to crutches," she smiled, indicating her metal supports leaning on the table next to her.

"But you were upstairs?"

"Umm, yes…" Meredith replied, catching onto the older ladies line of questioning and not quite knowing how to continue, "The bed downstairs is only a foldout and not as comfortable so I sleep upstairs." She mumbled, obviously uncomfortable.

"With Derek?"

"…Yes…" Meredith replied, blushing slightly. Mrs. Sheppard didn't reply but looked Meredith up and down before turning and continuing to put the shopping away. "Umm, my housemate is going to take me to physio in a bit so I should get going," Meredith lied as she started to head back upstairs and call Izzie for an urgent evacuation. Ten minutes later she reemerged as Izzie rang the doorbell, "Well it was really nice to meet you Mrs. Sheppard," she smiled, "Sorry I have to run."

"Goodbye dear," Mrs. Sheppard called after her as Izzie tried to contain her laughter.

"So how bad was it?" Izzie asked as they slowly made their way across the street.

"Very…I was wearing my red nighty and Dereks robe when I came downstairs, not to mention I thought she was trying to break in and had no idea who she was."

Izzie couldn't help but laugh in reply, helping Meredith into the car as they supposedly went to Meredith's physio appointment, which suspiciously smelt like coffee and bagels.

--------------------

"What!" Asked Derek, "She wasn't meant to be here until next week!" he cried, after Meredith recounted the story of his mother's arrival, "Oh I'm sorry Mer…your meant to be relaxing and you can't exactly do that while she is around."

"Seriously Derek…it's fine, I'm fine…I'll just hang out at home tonight, anyway she wasn't _that_ bad." She laughed.

"Still," he replied, "I know what she is like…she is a little protective of us kids, especially me since what happened with Addison," he said quietly. "Saying that I wonder where dad is?"

"I don't know," she replied, "He certainly wasn't there when I was…give her a call and ask." She suggested.

"Ok…yeah I will," he sighed, "Sorry my pager is going ballistic, I've got to run," he sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Bye, love you too," he replied before hanging up, she couldn't help but smile as she put her phone down- his mother may take some winning over but he was still as sweet as ever.

----------------------

"Mother…what did you say to her?" Derek asked after kissing his mother on the cheek when he got up the next morning.

"I didn't say anything," the lady replied, "I hardly had a chance to…she was out that door quick smart."

"Because you were insinuating she shouldn't be here at all." He replied, trying to keep an even volume to his voice.

"I merely asked why she was here, instead of at home," the woman replied taking a delicate sip of her tea.

"She was here because I asked her to stay…I wanted her to stay…" he said getting up and making himself breakfast.

"Derek you haven't known her that long…don't you think your going a little fast- I mean she is awfully young."

"No you mean she isn't Addison!" He replied grumpily, "and what do you mean young? We are only five years apart!"

"I know what happened with you and Addison dear, but you have had your time here…come home…"

"Mum I am home, and Meredith is part of my home," he said sincerely, "I love her…a lot! You're just going to have to get use to that and if you can't you and dad will just have to stay at a hotel." He said, unsure of how his mother would react as he had never spoken like this to her before, "And speaking of dad where is he and why are you here early…I wasn't expecting you for another week."

"Your father ended up having to work so I thought it would be nice to come down and spend some quality time with my only son," she pouted.

"Ok," he replied standing up and gulping down the last of his morning coffee, "Well sorry but you will have to entertain yourself for a few hours, I need to take Meredith to therapy…so I will be home around one if you want to get lunch."

"Ok," she sighed, a little sad at how her first morning with Derek had gone, but slightly pleased with the lunch proposal.

Feeling guilty as to how he had spoken to her earlier he kissed her on the cheek before leaving, "I'll take Meredith's car so you can have mine incase you want to go out exploring, I'll book somewhere for half one."

Mrs. Sheppard watched from the window as Derek ran across the street and bounded up the front steps, returning seconds later with Meredith in his arms, her crutches and bag flung over his shoulder, she was laughing at something as she waved goodbye to the blond girl who came over yesterday as Derek placed her in the passenger side of the car and kissed her on the forehead.

------------------

"Ok, explain," she said after he helped her into the water at the local swimming pool.

"Explain what?" he asked innocently.

"Why you are here with me instead of at home with your mother?" she said sternly swimming away from him.

"Because we do this every week and I wasn't going to change that because my mother showing up a week early," he sighed sculling over towards her.

"Derek, we can go whenever we want…you haven't seen your mother in months- you should spend as much time with her as you can while you can," she sighed.

"Oh Mer that was really insensitive of me, I'm sorry." He sighed pulling her into a hug.

"Yes it was," she grumbled, "but kiss me and I'll forgive you," he added with a smile.

"Ooh I think that can be arr…" he mumbled pulling her in for a kiss. As there lips parted she leant in for another kiss, "Uh ah…" he laughed pulling away from her, "Not until I see ten laps out of you.

"Slave driver…" she growled light heartedly before ducking under the water and lightly kicking off from the wall.

------------

After drying off and making their way to the car Meredith asked again, "So why are you avoiding your mother?"

He was about to protest until he saw her dace, "How do you read me so well?" he sighed. She just shrugged in reply and waited for his answer, "Well mum was really attached to Addison and then when she…we...split I decided not to tell mum the reason why. It was just after she retired and I knew she wasn't coping with being a lady of leisure so well, so I didn't tell her. Then when I did tell her it was a few months later…and the next day I met you…"

"Oh…" she sighed, suddenly seeing how it must look from his mothers' point of view.

"Anyway, apparently she is good friends with Bob, Izzies resident…mum anyway, long story short…Bob told his mother I was lusting after a student and she told my mum…"

"And she thought I was the reason for the split…"

"Basically, she thought I was lying about Addison…that's why I am having lunch with her, I need to set her straight." He sighed, they spent the rest of the trip in a contiplative silence. When he pulled into her drive she leaned over and whispered "good luck."

"Hey Mer," he called after her as she hobbled towards the steps, "I love you."

"Love you to," she grinned back at him.

----------------------

Derek's father arrived a week later and sensing Derek needed some alone time, suggested he and his wife hire a campervan and drive down the coast for a few days. Derek sincerely thanked his father as he bid them farewell, waiting for them to make it down the road before he wandered over to Meredith's house.

"Has she gone?" Meredith asked nervously

"Yes she has gone," he laughed, "Mer she doesn't hate you…its just that she is taking a little time to get use to the truth, she accepted Addison like another daughter."

"I know, I'm just planning on staying out of her way until she does get over it," she replied frankly with a smile.

"Ok, well as she has gone away for a few days do you want to go out tonight?"

"I'd love to," she replied with a smile.

"Ok, I'll pick you up after work."

"I'll be waiting," she grinned happily excited about being able to spend some one on one time with him again.

----------------------

"I am absolutely stuffed!" she laughed, pushing her belly out and rubbing it as he opened the door and followed her inside.

"Nice," he replied as he watched her examine her bloated tummy which was still as flat as anything. "Want to watch some TV?" he asked, lazily pulling her towards the kitchen.

"No I think I'm about ready for bed," she said feigning a yawn and stretching her arms up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were tied?" he asked with genuine concern

"Derek!" she sighed as she pulled him towards the couch, "I'm not tied…" she hinted with an eyebrow raised, "I'm full of energy."

"Want a glass of water?" he asked, stepping out of her grasp and heading to the kitchen.

"Derek stop it!" she yelled after him, "I miss you…I miss _being with you_!" she cried as she hobbled after him. "What's wrong with me that you run away every time I try to start something…anything?" she cried, collapsing in sobs onto the couch.

"Mer…" he sighed rushing to her side and wrapping his arms around her, "Nothings wrong with you."

"Then why haven't you so much as held me since the hospital?" she replied, tears escaping her reddened eyes.

"I have held you." He tried, then admitted, "I…I don't want to hurt you…" he admitted, "Your still on crutches, what if I hurt your knee and you start your internship with everyone else…you will be a year behind…"

"Derek…" she interrupted, "your not going to hurt me! It hurts more that you don't want to touch me."

"Why do you think I take you swimming so often? Why have I totally kidnapped you and forced you to sleep here- in my bed every night?" he asked kneeling down in front of her and wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "Because I get to hold you, touch you…_be with you_."

"And I love going with you and staying here, but however nice it is," she said with a faint smile as she took his hands in her, "I want this," she said lowering her eyes as her other hand lightly grazed his jeans zipped.

With a light cough he mumbled, "Well we better go upstairs in that case…" Then with strong and newly eager arms he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs, kicking the door to his bedroom open and sitting her carefully on the bed. "Now promise me you will tell me to stop if anything hurts," he said looking her squarely in the eye.

Leaning in for a kiss she whispered, "I promise."

They kissed for a few seconds before she rested her forehead on his and lifted her arms above her head. From his position kneeling in front of her he grinned guiltily as he fingered the hem of her top and slipped it over her head. She widened her legs and pulled him into the new space before pulling his shirt over his head.

Unable to resist she leant forward and nibbled at his ear as he slipped a hand behind her and undid her bra, moaning as she tugged at the curls on the back of his neck and sucked on his lower lip. Running his hand to her stomach he pushed her back onto the bed and ran a hand up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts. She shivered as his hand moved to her nipple tweaking and rolling it between his fingers as his mouth kissed her flat stomach.

Tearing a hand away from her breasts he slipped off her shoes before running his hand up her leg and to the top of her jeans, as he tickled the crease below her breast he undid the button and slid down the zip.

His hands were driving her wild as she tossed her head from side to side and gripped the sheets, her repeated attempts to sit up, were met with a strong but gentle hand pinning her down. She gasped as he slid her jeans off and pushed against her damp panties with a soft hand, grinding her hips into the bed as he increased his pressure on both her nipple and her clit.

Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties he pulled them down and was greeted with a sight he had been longing for. Carefully he lifted her injured leg and rested it over his shoulder, checking she was ok before running a hand down the inner thigh of her other leg, pushing her open for him to explore. Leaning closer and taking in her aroma her lightly blew on her, the cold air having the desired affect as a low moan erupted from deep in her throat.

Replacing a hand on her breast he continued his work on her hard nipple as his other hand parted her folds and he took his first sample of her. His pleasure only escalated as she moaned again, this time moving one of her hands to her breast and taking his hand in hers. As one hand parted her folds she held the other tenderly in her grasp, lightly tracing circles around her breast with it.

It was his turn to moan when she pulled his finger into her mouth, encircling it with her tongue before sucking hard on it. He waited until she was panting lightly before slipping a finger partly inside of her before quickly removing it. Her hips bucked at him and she bit his finger as he reinserted his finger, following it closely by another.

She had dropped his finger from her mouth and it had gone back to work on her pulsating nipples as her hips jerked at his every movement. He caressed her sweet spot, before simultaneously pushing hard against it and sucking on her clit. He knew it did exactly what it was meant to, as she gasped his name and clutched at his hair with the hand that had made it to the back of his head. He lapped up her juices for a few seconds, savoring her taste as the final stages of her orgasm played out over her body.

He slowly grasped her hands and pulled her back towards him after she recovered slightly, "Hi," she mouthed as she leaned into his mouth with a contented smile.

"Hmmm," he replied as her hands set to work on his pants, as she eased down his zipper she was met with his throbbing member. He followed her gaze as she eyed him and laughed guiltily, "What…I like your taste."

"That I don't mind," she smiled into him as her hands slipped into the back of his jeans and clutched at his ass, pulling him tightly too her. She then pulled him into a tight kiss, her mouth exploring his as her hand slipped to the soft cotton of his boxers. Taking his head in her hand she rubbed it gently as he thrust his hips towards her, craving her touch. Her next move was one slow long stroke of him; she sped up her motion as he started to move on top of her.

Before he could crawl onto the bed she slipped his boxers off completely, freeing his effervescent member and sliding up the bed to rest her head on the pillows. Once she was settled he crawled up her body kissing all her sensitive spots as he went. "I missed you…and you," he breathed as he laid kisses on each of her breasts. She continued her stroking as he paid more attention to the body he craved.

She felt his hand leave her clit as he reached into the side table for a condom, his enlarged balls and swollen cock unable to wait much longer to be inside her warmth. After finding one he ripped the packaging off with his teeth before she interrupted and took it from his hands. "Let me," she whispered as she pushed Derek onto his back and crawled over him, her injured leg to one side. Making her way down his body she slipped the condom into her mouth before putting her lips over his throbbing element. A tingle ran throughout his body as he felt her tight lips push the condom onto him, it peaked with an explosion of heat as his hips jerked, forcing him to hit the back of her throat.

She then climbed back up his body and settled beside him as he rolled on top of her, kissing her passionately as he slipped inside her. She ground out and stirred her hips as she adjusted to his size, before jerking her hips towards him as a signal to start. Watching her face contort he planted a hand on either side of her and begun sliding in and out of her with force. He sucked abundantly on her breast as she clutched at his muscled back as they each thrust to meet each other. As she clung to him he moved one hand to her clit, pressing against it as he crushed into her- she let go of his back and collapsed onto the bed, her inner muscles grappling at him and pushing him over the edge seconds later.

She breathed heavily as he moved to pull out of her, "No…" she struggled, "Just a little longer…I like it." She managed between breaths. Knowing he wasn't able to lay on her, for fear of hurting her knee or sore ribs, he lifted her to his chest with one hand and rolled them over with his other. She lay on top of him, her body pooling around his, while they stayed as one. "Ok," she whispered after a few minutes.

"No stay," he said pulling her back to his chest and laying a kiss on her swollen lips. "You ok?" he asked, pulling the comforter over her naked back and up to her neck.

"Perfect," she mused, drawing light circles on his chest.

-------------------------------------

Wow- so that is definitely my longest chapter ever- over 3500 words! Not that I didn't owe it to you after leaving you hanging for sooooo long (sorry about that).

So please leave mw a note, even if its just to say 'hi'- I love hearing from everyone, especially those who have been lurking for a while.

Mwa, Happy weekend :)

Love ,

Specialfrog


End file.
